Shattering The Skies Above
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: Taking place during the 2nd half of S3, The Gaang encounter a deadly predator, but it's not of this earth. But does it want their skulls, or will it team up with them? Rated M for violence and possible female lemon in later chapter. Kataang/Maiko/Tyzula
1. Afterlife

**Another Dead Hero- Hello people, i'm back! This time, i'm working on a Predator/ATLA crossover. Holy crap, never seen that coming, huh? This fanfic takes place during the 2nd half of the Season 3 (After "Day Of The Black Sun") of ATLA while taking place after Predator 2 (Love that movie, Gary Busey in that was awesome!). This will be rated M due to the violence factor (Duh, it's Predator.) and might have a lemon in it (Not saying who's doing who, but it will be good.....I hope.). So R&R people, i need the reviews! Enjoy.**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 1: Afterlife**

On Ember Island, a woman was taking care of her small baby, 2 years old in their small hut. She cared for the child with all her life, even when....

"Soun Li!" A drunken man's voice yelled a bit, making the wife worry with fear. She knew her husband was already bad enough when sober, but when drunk, she didn't wanna know the outcome. "Were are you whore?!" Soun Li put the child in it's crip before trying to run, but her husband, bottle of Sake in hand was blocking her way out. "What you doing?"

"No-Nothing." Soun Li said before before her husband grabbed her by her hair and held his hand which bended fire close to her.

"Bullshit! You wanted to leave with the little bastard. Leaving me alone." The husband said before he started to grope her. "You know i like how you are."

That caused Soun Li to smack her husband in the face. So in return, he smashed the bottle in his hand into her face, making her face bleed. She dropped to the ground before he started to unzip his pants.

"Bitch, i'll teach you never to mess with me, cause you'll see the afterlife, you got--" The sick husband said before something caught his attention. It was weird, it was like a red light, it trailed from the wall near the the baby's crib, then near where Soun Li where she was getting up, then it pointed at the husbands leg. Seemed to look like 3 dots being pointed at him. "What the-"

But he never finished what he was saying when out of nowwhere, a quick blue beam shot towards his leg where the pointer was and blew his leg off in a burst of blood, muscle and bone making the man scream in agonly. As the man feel to the ground, he looked where the blaster came from only to see what he swore was a shape, it was hard to see, like it was invisable, but he can tell it was there.

"What the hell are you?!" The husband asked in horror as he bended some fire towards the thing before the thing swung at the fire making it go away. The man tried to back away, but it was no use. the invisable thing grabbed the husband by his neck and lifted him up with power.

"I'll.....teach you never to.....mess with me, cause......you'll see the afterlife" The thing said in a tone of voice that if a guy was time traveling from 2010, he would know it would be some type of garbled electronic sounding tone, like a recored voice. In fact, it was the recored voice of the husband, meaning the Predator WAS THERE the whole time.

This caused the husband to scream in horror before the thing had a blade which unlike most of him was visable and stabbed the man though the chest. Hot blood come out of his mouth as he was still alive, but not for long, since to the killer he wasn't worry of being a touphy kill, the thing grabbed the mans head with his free hand and started to squezze the mans head. The man's muffled scream was heard, but alas, it was no use as soon the mans head was just a broekn up mixture of bone, blood, skin, meat and brain matter.

The thing dropped the dead husband to the ground, before as if like a sprirt. His true form faded in leaving the hiding Soun Li who was holding her child in fear now in complete utter slient horror. What see saw was something she never thought she would see. The figure who just appeared and killed her husband was standing at a tall 7 feet, looked to be 250-350 lbs.

He seemed have long hair-like appendages on his head, he wore a red helmet that has spikes on the top and it seemed have parts of a skull of a unidentable animal attacted to it. He wore these tribal style clothes with loincloth, black armor with a skull on shoulder armor and had poles on his back which seemed to have human skulls stuck on em'.

The thing had a weird huge metal wristband with a blade tip coming out of it. Soun Li made a whimper and the thing turned around pointing the lazer at her head scaring her. But it didn't fire, instead it looked up and down at the wife, then seen the child she had. The creature tilted his head getting close to Soun Li and her baby looking close. It then got back to being invisable before starting to leave. "Wait!"

The thing turned around, still invisable looking at Soun Li who just talked, seems she ain't scared anymore. "Thank you...But what are you?" The thing didn't understand what she was saying, but he guessed it was a question.

"...Re--Rea--Reaper." The thing said in the same electronic voice, but it seemed to be less recorded. The predator then left the hut leaving the woman long with her child and her dead husband.

**2 days later.....**

Aang along with his friends Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Momo and Appa just escaped the Western Air Temple after Azula and Ty-Lee attacked it (Yes in my universe, Ty-Lee didn't betray Azula, Ty-Zula!)and are now on Ember Island. After getting camp set up, the group decided to go shopping for items and food. As they all (Besides Momo and Appa) walked though town, Sokka noticed something. "Hey guys, look at that!" He said pointing at a group of people who were crowded near a alleyway. "Random people in a crowd!"

"What the?" Zuko said as everyone looked over to the crowd of people.

"They're all scared." Toph said confused making everyone look at her. "Each of them."

"Why?" Aang said running towards the crowd, going though it before stopping in not only place but also in shock. "No way....."

"Aang, what is--" Katara asked as she got next to Aang only to stop and gained the same horror stricken look as he had. She then got into Aang's arms not wanting to see the sight.

The others gotten close to see what they were looking at only to be sickened (Or in Sokka's case, very vomity). Suki turned her head away, not wanting to see the sight. "What is everyone so freaked out about?" Toph asked confused at the thing everyone could see, but she couldn't.

Oh, and the sight happened to be 4 bodies hanging from a pillar by their feet skinned. But one of the bodies has his head and spinal cord missing from it's body. The blood of each of the bodies dripped on the ground, the combined smell of the rotting bodies and the hot blood didn't mix well. Zuko just shook his head. "I really don't think you wanna know."

"Try me."

"There's 4 bodies hanging......Their skin is gone........And one's head and spine is......Gone." Suki said trying to put it together for Toph, who just looked up. She stepped on the ground to do a earthsense, when she did, what she "Saw" got her.

"Oh.....Wow.....Cool." Toph said making ebveryone who's not trowhing up look at her. "It sounds cool....And creppy."

"Aang, we better get out of her." Katara said whispering trying to get the others going. But then she heard a villager say something along the lines of "That's the 8th one in 2 days." and "Think this guy can take on the Avatar?" The last one got her worried. "Aang, really think we should get out of here, these people are saying things about you--"

"Yeah, heard that too." Aang said as the group left the group of people. But unknown to the group and all the people looking at the body. An invisable force was watching and hearing them, mainly what our heroes said.

**Reaper's POV**

The Predator known as Reaper watched the group of teenager and kids walk away from the site of his latest hunt. While the others were normal on his thremal scanners, one's body heat was different, it was cold but hot at the same time. Reaper then did a rewind on his recording device though his visor. He watched as a female talked to the young mystery boy. She mentioned the words "Saying things about you", he then rewind it to hear the person say "Think this guy can take on the Avatar?", he then played the females words again.

The predator wondered at hearing those things. "_So, this "Avatar" these....Humans speak of, he's true. But this child can't be it. Most likely have to keep a eye on him, just in case. See if those others can put up a fight.....Well maybe not the sickly one. Couldn't stand to see my kills._" Reaper then lifted up the skull and spine he had in his hand. "_Maybe if i'm lucky, i can get the skull of the Avatar, see how this goes_" The Predator then left, back to the camp he set up.

**Another Dead Hero- How you'd like that shit? This has been a idea i had that i wanted to do, it was either Predator crossing over with ATLA or Boondock Saints crossing over with ATLA, but i went with Predator. The Predator in this is mine as i created him from a drawing i did. I know most of the story was with the Predator, but i promise next chapter, the Gaang with get more screentime. Peace ya'll...Oh and the title of the chapter and fanfic is names of songs. The chapter is a Testament song and the fanfic is a Trivium song.**


	2. Battles And Brotherhood

**Another Dead Hero- What up people, time for the next chapter. I have nothing much to say about it, but you'll love it. It's a flashback chapter while it ain't at the same time. WIll explain some bits about our Predator while the other ATLA characters get their .**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 2: Battles And Brotherhood**

**Reaper's POV**

As the predator known as Reaper ventured back to his ship without anyone knowing about him, he jumped though the roofs the houses to where he made camp. "_This is indeed a strange time, more primative than what the humans say, 2010._"Soon he was at where he set up camp, nothing much to it besides a tent it made up, little firepit and a spot where his advanced weapons laid. He always made sure the last part was hidden well. But at this time, he didn't seem to worry a bit as something else got to him

Reaper then decloaked and checked any of the small traps he made to get food. He then found that there was a small animal, wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. He didn't care, he needed food. After a quick stab and skinning, he cooked the animal and ate it after he took of his helmet to which he didn't mind the oxygen level of Earth. "_The air level of this planet is a little endearing, but i don't care. Feels good on my face._"

After he was done eating, he put his helmet back on and sharped his wristblade. As he sharpened the blade, a memory of him came back to him.

**Flashback (Or fastfoward if you wanna go by Lost terms).....**

Reaper was in China in 2010, on the hunt going against some Chinese soldiers who were camping where his ship landed. Of course, the Predator took care of all the soldiers except one who seemed to be skilled with a knife. Reaper clicked his mandables from under his mask as he was happy there was someone worry of a trophy kill.

"你在哪裡惡魔？！" *1 The final chinese solider said as he held his knifes in the air ready to fight. He heard a sound behind him making him swing his blades behind him giving the predator a small cut on his chest, nothing too bad. If anything, just a flesh wound. The green glowing blood flowed a small bit from the wound making the invisable Predator noticeable.

"由於他的惡魔的形式顯示，該名男子戰鬥到最後。" *2 The soldier said not scared at Reaper who decloaked and took out a combi-stick and extended it out. The Solider rushed the Predator, knifes ready to killm but ended up getting a hard clothesline knocking him to the ground. As the solider was dazed, Reaper appeared over the solider, raised the combi-stick up and slammed it down impaling the solider to the ground. As the solider has the weapon though his body into the ground, Reaper grapped the still alive solider by the neck and pulled the solider who screamed a bit though the combi-stick, but still was stuck on weapon.

"由於他的惡魔的形式顯示，該名男子戰鬥到最後。" *3 The Predator repeated back with the recorded voice of the solider before tugging the mans head hard before tearing the mans head and spine off, making the body slide back down. Reaper took the combi-stick out of the ground, put it back to normal, put it to his side and roared into the air as he held his prize.

But it was short lived as a weird blue portal formed behind the Predator, it turned in wonder before it started to suck in Reaper himself who had his weapons such as his smartdisk, combi-stick, his medicomp, Netgun, whip made partly of a Xenomorph tale and spear gun on him into the portal before vanishing without a trace.

**Back to normal....The past...Whatever.....**

As Reaper finished remembering how he got into this weird time...Or maybe even universe, he heard a sound burshle behind him. The Predator turned quickly, wristblade ready to stab or maim...Or both and has his plasma cannon ready to fire. A old man's voice and hand came from behind a bush. "Please, i mean no harm! i just mearly smelt some food cooking and i came here curious." The old man said in a soft, but booming voice.

Reaper put the blade back in place and disarmed the plasma cannon when he seen the old man come out, seemed kinda short and big, but there was something about him that was wise and powerful. Ever since the human female with the child who's father was killed by Reaper 2 days ago, he had to learn or at least attempt to understand the human lanuage, but he seemed to understand the old man fine. So for the first time in a while, Reaper used the translator device on his helmet and spoke in his electronic sounding voice. "W-Who are....You?"

The old man smiled when he seen the Predator as if he knew something. "Ah, my name is Iroh and i knew one of your speices would come back."

**Over where the Gaang is......**

After our heroes got back from town after seeing (Well most of them, not Toph.) the bodies, they decided to talk about what they saw. "Who would do such a...Horrid thing?" Katara asked with the memoy of the skinned bodies still in her mind. "It's not right."

"Yeah, not even my father would order something like that to happen, he even has his boundaries." Zuko said freaked out.

"Whoever did that, should pay for what he has done." Aang said knowing the man...Or thing that did the kills should be put in a iron box for life.

"Oh i really hope we don't bump into him." Sokka said as he held onto Suki. "By the sounds of things, he's wrose than Ozai....No offense Zuko."

"None taken" Zuko said as he stared into the fire they set up.

"You know, it's weird. I felt as that there was someone watching us as we left." Toph said as she levatated a pebble in the air thanks to her earthbending. "At first i thought it was nothing, but now.....I think someone knows about us." All faces looked at her. "Wild shot in the dark, but that's me talking."

"Well if Toph's even freaked out, i say we should get the hell out of here, stat." Sokka said freaked out more.

"First smart thing you said since i joined." Zuko said as he got up as did Sokka and Suki.

"No, we need to find out who's doing these murders and bring him in." Aang said getting dumbfounded looks from the ones who wanted to leave.

"Aang, no offense. But even Toph knows the damage those people got and she's blind!" Suki said before getting the pebble hitting her in the foot. "Owh!"

"I resent that!" Toph said as she went up to Aang. "And i'm with baldy, even know this guy carved up those guys, he still needs his butt whooped."

"He's right, and we need your help." Katara said as she joinned Aang and Toph's side. Feeling like he had to do it, Zuko went over to Aang.

"I'm in." He said before Suki went over to to Aang's side leaving Sokka alone.

"Oh come on!" Sokka said before getting a pebble hitting him the nose by Toph. "Ah! Okay, i'll help!" He walked over holding his nose. "But if he tries to skin me and i make it out alive, i'm out."

"Okay, we need to get back to town." Aang said as he pointed back at where they came from. "But we need to do it tomarrow, just in case."

"Yeah, we need dinner." Sokka said as he got a big ol' thing of meat out. He then looked at Aang and gave him a thing of rice. "Don't worry, didn't forget about you Aang."

"Thanks." Aang said in a deadpan tone. He then looked at Katara. "Can you help me with dinner?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads and did their own thing till dinner was ready.

**2 hours later.....**

After dinner, Zuko was training Aang firebending. "So, what you think the killer used to skin them guys?" Zuko asked Aang who shurgged.

"I don't know and i don't even wanna know." Aang said as he bended a small wave of fire. "But what i don't get was that how was he able to get out of the town before anyone noticed him."

"That's been bugging me to." Zuko said before the two stopped firebending a bit. "Hey, say we do encounter this guy, what if he won't be allowed to go to jail?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked confused at what Zuko asked.

"I mean that what happens if the only way of stopping him is killing him." Zuko explained which got Aang worried. He never killed anything, ever.

"I......Don't know." Aang said now wondering. But then Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder smiling.

"We'll figure it out when the times comes." Zuko said to Aang who smiled but inside felt conflicted. As the two got back to firebending, Katara watched with a look of worry on her face.

"i hope you choose the right choice Aang."

**Over where Reaper and Iroh is........**

"I haven't encountered one of your kind in a long time, not since after....Ba Sing Se." Iroh said in a down tone as he and the Predator sat down in front of the fire. Reaper didn't bother to go against Iroh, even on the Yautja home planet. Iroh was well known due to his travels and experence with one of the Elder predators after one of their ships crashed on earth and Iroh helped save the life of the Elder. But the Elder challenged him into a duel which Iroh barely won.

But he not only lived the battle, but after he defeated the Elder, another Yautja shippe appeared to get rid of the edivence they were there. But when they seen the barely up Iroh standing ovet the dead elder with the Elder's sword in hand with the green blood. They took their elder away and let Iroh keep the elder's sword as a show of respect. Iroh never told anyone what happened then, no one.

Reaper nodded his head as he remember the story. He then looked up at Iroh who was sipping his tea.

**Reaper's POV**

"_So this is the famous Dragon Of The West, the one who could control fire and one of the few to defeat an elder in combat._" The Predator thought as it looked at Iroh.

**Back to normal.....**

"So, what set you here? Appearly on the hunt again?" Iroh asked Reaper who nodded his head. "How's your total so far?"

"E-E-Eight." Reaper said in his electronic style voice. Iroah nodded his head.

"Not bad of a tally." Iroh said as he sipped his tea. He then looked at the Predator. "You're planning on another, ain't you?" Reaper nodded his head. "Who might i ask is your next target?"

Reaper looked up at the sky, then he looked at Iroh. "S-So-Someone your people know of very well......" Reaper said before he let a bit of recorded voice be said which even shocked Iroh

"........A-A-Avatar."

**Another Dead Hero- Nice! How'd you like that, the next hunt for the Predator is Aang himself! Sweet god! It will be crazy and insane! I had Iroh encounter the Reaper as it explained what happened after he escaped from jail and it showed some of his past. Plus it sounded cool, also tried to give our heros some more time, which i think i did just right. Also explained how Reaper got into the Avatar's time. Also was playing with Aang's thing with killing people, gonna have fun with that. Here's what the Chinese symbols used in the chapter meant.**

*1- Where are you demon?!

*2 and *3- As the demon shown his form, the man fought on to the end.

**Hoped you like it and R&R! The chapter name is a 3 Inches Of Blood song, peace.**


	3. Done With Everything Die For Nothing

**Another Dead Hero- Hello people 2 chapters in one day, holy god i'm fast! I'm having fun mixing the characters of ATLA with the goriness of Predator and so on. You're all gonna love this chapter, i promise you that. It has a character from Avatar that i felt should have gotten one last hoo-rah, but never gotten one. Hope you guys R&R.....Really, come on! Review, you review angel-feather-keeper's "Spirit", but not this? (No offense to angel-feather-keeper) I understnad you guys have to switch the rating search onto Rated M, but come on! Review people! Enjoy.**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 3: Done With Everything Die For Nothing**

Even know Iroh was shocked that Reaper would go after the Avatar, he knew it was because of the Predator's tradions. But sometimes tradtions were made to be broken. (**Look at Zuko, haha- ADH**)

"Ah theAvatar, i met him before." The wise man said making Reaper look up surprised.

"Y-Y-You met the avatar? Tell me about him." Reaper said though the translator and Iroh laughed a bit.

"Ah, well i can tell you that while he seems to be more of the peaceful type as that's how the Air Nomads are. But he's one not to underestmate at all." Iroh said as he poured some more tea into his cup.

**Reaper's POV**

"_Air Nomads? Never gonna understand these humans and their diffrent labels._" He thought as it about about these "Air Nomads". "_Well then aggain, this Iroh is known for having control over firse, maybe this Avatar has control of air_."

**Back To Normal.....**

"S-S-So this "Avatar" has control over wind?" Reaper asked to which Iroh gotten a saddened look on his face.

"He's the only one of his kind to control air." Iroh said. "My people of the Fire Nation killed almost every Airbender....Except Aang."

"A-A-Aang? That's the Avatar's name?" Reaper asked to which Iroh nodded.

"Yes, Aang is the Avatar, the one link between the normal world and the spirit world. He can bend the four main elements." Iroh said as he sipped his tea.

"T-T-Th-Then i will hunt down Aang. Anyone who tries to stop me will be killed." Reaper then started to get his weapons ready for the fight.

"Wait, before you go." Iroh said, his voice in a VERY serious tone making Reaper look at him. "I know of your tradtions of your kind and while i do respect them, no matter how gruesome it gets. But i ask you to rethink your plan."

"W-W-Why's that?" Reaper asked confused.

"Cause as i said, the Avatar is not only the link between the two worlds, but also the only one who can stop this war that's going on between my nation and the others." Iroh said standing up to the Predaotr who while he was very taller than the human, Reaper felt pretty small for once.

"W-W-Where you going here? To disrespect my tradtions, my way of life?" Reaper's electronic voice said in anger, it would scare a normal person. But not Iroh, not him at all.

"I'm not saying you can't kill the Avatar, but i want you to think about your future desicion."

The Predator known as Reaper just started to walk away from Iroh, but as he walked away, something came to mind and he turned around to see Iroh back sitting down with his tea. "W-W-What about you? From what i heard, you were known to be part of the royal family and a very great Genreal. Now you're a wanderer, what happened to make you break away from customs?"

Iroh sighed a bit. He then took a scroll out of his upper robe and threw it to Reaper who opened it up to see many chinese symbols and near it was a drawn picture of a young man. Reaper was confused at this, but Iroh, who got up and put his hand on the Predator's shoulder. "That was my son, Lu Ten. He died in battle during my siege at Ba Sing Se. I surrendered and my family never forgave me. A while ago, with my nephew Zuko, we tried to look for the Avatar, but we decided to break away from our past. My Nephew....Choose his destiny and i choose mine. What's yours?"

Reaper gave what Iroh said a thought and walked away without saying a word. Iroh sat back down and contuined to sip his tea. "Live or die Yautja, make your choice."

**Over where our heroes are.....**

Everyone was sleeping except Toph and Katara as the two were chiiling on the grass looking at stars....Well Katara was.(**I swear to god, these "Toph can't see what's happening" bits are conicedental.- ADH**) "Okay, tell me more stars you can see." Toph asked.

"Well they're really just look like bright dots against blackness." Katara said as they kept looking up. "But on certain nights, they look beatuful."

"Makes me wish that i can just take some persons out of their sockets and use them as my new eyes." Toph said smiling which got Katara freaked out a bit.

"Yeah......Azula's got nice eyes......Maybe rip hers out?" Katara said in a weird tone.

Toph smiled at the thought of Azula's eyes replacing her own. "Huh....." Then something dawned on her. "You know, rather stay blind than have a part of Azula a part of me, seem awkward."

"Yeah. tell me about it." Katara said now that the thought in her head scared her a bit.

As they kept looking, something got on Toph's mind. "Think there's other life up there?"

Katara was confused a bit. "Other life?"

"Yeah, you know, aliens?"

"Oh!" Katara said now knowing what Toph's talking about. "Never gave it the thought, guess not."

"Well to me, i can think of many different types of other lifes up there." Toph said thinking hard, then snickering. "But then again, we might be the aliens to them....Wow, sound like Aang for a second." As the two girls laughed, fear grew on Toph. "Katara, move!"

"Wha--" Katara tried to say before Toph tackled her out of the way of a huge blast thatsent the place where they were to pieces.

Aang and Zuko ran out of their tents to see what was happened. "Katara, Toph, what's happening?!" Aang asked concerned at scared of what's going on.

Then both Sokka and Suki came out of their tent.....With barely any clothes on (**Get it?- ADH**) and confused out of their skulls. "What the fuck is going on?!" Sokka yelled before the tent him and Suki were in got blown up. They looked to where the blasts were comign from to see a huge figure. "Combustion Man?!"

"Who?!" Suki asked as she pointed at Combustion Man, who was ready to do a blast with his eye.

"Get out of the way!" Zuko yelled as the group got out of the way of the blast that was fired at them. Then Combustion Man jumped down from where he was into the front of our heroes.

"We thought you were dead?!" Sokka yelled as the huge hulking man came towards them.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked Water Tribe." Combustion said before he grabbed a huge tree from besides him and ripped it out from the ground. He then swung it at our heroes who dodged out of the way, Sokka tried to strike him with his sword, but got Combustion's metal arm which really do any damage. So Combustion grabbed Sokka by the neck and threw him at Suki knocking them to the ground. Zuko tried to do some firebending, but it didn't work as Combustion hit him with the tree not that bad, but enough to knock him to the ground.

"Stay away from my friends!" Katara yelled at Combustion as she did some water whips and Toph fired some rocks at him, but he walked though the attacks and pounded the gound with his metal fist sending a shockwave bringing the girls down to the ground.

"You want me?! Come on!" Aang yelled as he was ready to fight. So he ran towards Combustion and tried to do some airbending, but the huge man ducked, grabbed Aang by his leg and slammed him to the ground face first. Aang then got flipped over and Combustion put his foot on the Avatar's chest keeping him down.

"Your life is done." Combustion Man sneered as he was ready to fire a blast up close and personal. As he was about to breath in, he heard something weird that got his attention.

"Ain-Ain't no rest for the wicked." A familar electronic sound voice said, it was Combustion's own voice, this made the hulking giant of a man angry.

"Reviel yourself!" Combuston yelled as he stepped off of Aang and walked towards where the voice came from. Out from the bushes, Reaper's form came out with is lazer pointer targeted at Combustion's head. Combustion wasn't scared. "Who are you?"

"W-Who are you?" Reaper said back before Combustion rushed him, but this Predator was a smart one. His armor wasn't all damaged up for show, he's been though many battles, so he knows how attacks go and end. So Reaper quickly whipped out his whip (No pun intened.) and slinged it around Combustion's metal arm.

As if it was fast, Reaper pulled the whip causing it to saw though the metal arm tearing it off causing the emotionless giant to scream in pain. This shocked the living hell out of everyone. The Predator then grabbed Combustion by the neck with his one free hand and started to bring him towards a tree, along the way, he put his whip away and took his Smartdisk out and pushed it against Combuston's neck as he pushed Combusion against the tree. "B-B-Better give me a reason not to slit your neck and then rip your spinal cord out."

Hearing Reaper say that got our heroes attention. "No way....." Toph said shocked as everyone looked at her while trying to keep a eye on the standoff at hand. ".....He's the guy who was watching us.....He's the killer!"

"T-T-The proper term is hunter." The Predator said correcting Toph as he kept his attention on Combustion Man. "N-Now tell me, give me a reason."

"I...Was....Hired by....Princess Azula....To take....Him...Out." Combustion said barely as Reaper lessed the grip a small bit.

"T-T-Take who out?" Reaper asked to which Combustion pointed with his remaining arm at Aang.

"He's...The...Avatar."

The Predator then looked at Aang, he reconziged the thermal patterns from the first time he seen him some hot, some cold. He then turned back to the huge man in his handand got his wristblade out and stabbed Combustion Man in the chest, then dropped him to the ground. He then started to walk towards Aang who was shocked at what Reaper just did. As Reaper walked up to Aang, Toph sensed something wrong and yelled. "He's still alive!!"

Reaper quickly turned around to see Combustion Man back up ready to do another eye blast, but the red skull masked Predator was quicker as he aimed the plasma cannon on his shoulder at where it's lazer pointer was aiming at Combustion and fired it off.

It made contact with Combustion's head and it blew it into a explosion of blood, bone, brain matter and flesh. The rest of Combustion's body just stood against the tree before falling on it's ass. Reaper made a weird laugh which scared the others to the bone. "N-Not anymore." He then turned back at Aang who was shocked at what he just saw Reaper do.

"Why did you kill him?!" Aang yelled at the Predator who then pointed the lazers 3 dots at Aang's face. "Why?"

"S-S-So-So are you the Avatar?" Reaper asked standing in front of Aang who was now mad.

"Answer my question!" Aang yelled in anger.

"Ah, Aang...I wouldn't try yelling at the--" Sokka tried to say but he shut up as Reaper put his palm towards him.

"F-F-Fine i will answer, it's because it's what i do. It's part of my race's tradtions." Reaper said before pointing his finger at Aang. "N-N-Now answer my question, so are you the Avatar?"

Aang nodded his head. "Yes i am."

The Predtotr nodded his head as he lowered his finger and his chiiling laugh went on again. "G-G-G-Good, You're the one to stop the war going on right now, but tell me something Avatar. Give me a reason not to kill you."

**Another Dead Hero- How'd ya'll like that shit?! It was a long one, huh? The part with combustion man was inspried at some parts by another fanfic i read that had Master Chief in it, forgot who did it, but the perosn havn't updated it since......I don't know.....2008, so i think it's fair game. The "Live or Die..." quote was a reference to "Saw". What's gonna happen with Reaper with the Avatar right in front of him? The chapter name is named after a "Children Of Bodom" song. Find out next chapter, peace ya'll and R&R!**


	4. Foot To The Throat

**Another Dead Hero- Hey ya'll, new chapter time! This is gonna be an interesting one...Again.....Not much to talk about here.......I need help......Save me Charlie Daniels!**

**Charlie Daniels :Comes out to his fiddle playing as he rides on a golden horse:- I'm here, what you need son?**

**Another Dead Hero- I need some inspirations!**

**Charlie Daniels- Think i got something :Plays his fiddle like a fucking god: How about that?**

**Another Dead Hero- I got an idea! Thanks!**

**Charlie Daniels: It's what i do :He then flies away on his horse as the end of "Devil Went Down To Georgia" plays:**

**Another Dead Hero: Love that guy, as i said, read on and R&R! Peace.**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 4: Foot To The Throat**

The Predator known as Reaper kept his laser pointed down at Aang's head, ready to fire if he choose to. "B-B-Better answer now, you already seen what this cannon can do at medium range, you don't wanna know what it can do up close."

That's when Katara brought up some water into the air and froze it into a spike and pointed it at Reaper who looked up at it confused.

**Reaper's POV**

"_Great, people can also control water, what's next, earth?_" Reaper thought. That's when he noticed the small girl in green get a rock ready. "_Of course._"

**Normal POV**

"Harm a inch of him and i'll end your life right there and then." Katara said in a growl to which both Reaper and Aang both looked at her.

"Katara, it's okay, let him be." Aang tried to say keeping her cool (Cause we all know how she is when pissed- ADH)

"I have no problem with it." Katara repiled back.

"B-But do you have it in you to kill a person? Sense some deep rooted anger in you." The predator said back to her to which she got mad.

"I Should say the same about you!" She yelled back.

"I-I got what it takes to kill a person, If you had the guts to kill me, you should have done it by now. Goes all back to a family member, doesn't it? That struck a cord in Katara, who just flinged the water away and walked off in anger. Everyone was shocked at that, most likely Zuko and Reaper.

"Katara--" Aang tried to run after her, but Reaper got in his way.

"Y-Y-You still haven't answered my question Avatar." The Predator growled in his electronic voice, laser still pointed. "W-Why should i spare you?"

Aang sighed and looked up at the Predator with friece eyes. "Why are you trying to kill me when I am protecting this world; I'm it's last hope. Whether you see this or not, the world needs me as much as a tree needs water. We all depend on each other." The Predator just looked at him, it only took 5 secs to make his choice, but to the others, it seemed like forever

"T-T-The old man was right about you." Reaper said before laughing and turning off the lazer and plasma cannon. He then sat down on a rock and started to sharpen his wristblade. What he said confused everyone there.

"Wait, you're letting me live? Was that a test?!" Aang asked confused out of his mind at what just happened. The Predator just nodded his head. "Why did you test me?" He looked up with his wristblade up at Aang.

"C-Cause' i was gonna tear your head and spine out and collect it as a trophy. But the Dragon Of The West told me about you and--"

"Wait, Dragon Of The West?!" Zuko repiled hearing what Reaper just said and went up to him. "You met my uncle!"

The Predator looked at him. "S-So, you're Zuko?" Zuko nodded his head. "T-T-Then yes i did. He's quite known on my home planet."

"Wait, you're a alien?!" Toph asked. "So there is other life!"

"Y-Yes and you're a alien to me." Reaper said before looking back at Zuko. "He's one of the few humans to go against a Elder of my kind and defeat him. He's a legend and a respected fighter."

"Wow, never knew Uncle did that." Then something dawned on Zuko. "Wait, when did you meet him?"

"C-Couple hours ago. But he's most likely gone now." Reaper said before getting up and walking towards Sokka and Suki who were poking Combustion Man's body. "Y-Y-You." He said pointing at Sokka who jumped a bit. "I could tell the girl who controlled the water is family, she ran off when i mentioned the words Family member, something went wrong, didn't it?"

Sokka just nodded and looked kinda sad. "Our mother was killed by a Fire Nation solider when they attacked our village years ago and she's wanted revenge ever since."

"Explains why she's not nice to Zuko." Suki added to which Reaper looked at Zuko who was helping Toph and Aang getting the remains of their camp picked up.

"H-Huh, don't blame her." Reaper said before going over to the others. "G-Gonna talk to Zuko." When he got up to them, he grabbed onto Zuko. "I-I-I need to talk to you, alone."

Zuko looked at Aang and Toph who nodded in a "Do as he says." way. "Okay."

**5 Mins later.....**

"Wow, never knew Uncle did that, he must have been tried afterwords." Zuko said surprised at what Reaper told him as the two walked though the forest. "I always thought that sword he got was just something he made."

"N-Nope, what he has is something only Elders could have, he got it due to us respecting him. If my kind were ever in battle, we would have him on our side." Reaper said before he stopped and rose his hand up. "Wait......" He checked his scanner. "She's this way."

"Who?" Zuko asked confused.

"T-The one known as Katara." Reaper said as the two walked onto the sand to see Katara waterbending in anger. "K-Katara!" The Predator yelled to which said waterbender turned around and wasn't happy to see the two.

"What do you two want?" She hissed at them.

"Yeah, ah....Whatever your name is." Zuko said confused.

"C-C-Call me Reaper" Said Predator said.

"Okay, why are we here." Zuko finished nodding his head and pointing at the ground.

"I-I-I know why she's hostile against you." Reaper said as he started to sharpen his wristblade.

Katara was not happy with that. "How'd you--"

"Y-Your Sibling, the one who couldn't handle to see my handy work before told me when i asked."

"Oh, well now you know. Good for you." Katara said not caring.

"Y-Yes, the people from his nation attacked your village years ago and killed your mother." Reaper said before looking up at the waterbender. "Can tell you cared much for her and want revenge." Katara now looked at Reaper who behind his helmet was smiling, knowing he hit a cord.

"Wait, you said her mom died by a fire nation soldier during a seige?" Zuko asked now remembering something. Repaer nodded his head, when he did, Zuko looked at Katara, "I think i know who killed your mother." That him looks from both Reaper and Katara whos look went from just got shocked to anger.

"Tell me who."

**2 hours later......**

After telling Katara all he knew, the two made a desicion to hunt down the man who killed Katara's mother. The Predator known as Reaper decided to join them as a "Just incase" option. But the two humans needed rest, so they got back to the others and went to sleep. But not Reaper, he just stayed awake making sure his weapons were in check. As he did, he did some thinking.

**Reaper's POV**

"_So the female wants revenge against the one who took her mother away from her, Don't blame her, one of the things in her life, taken away from her._" He thought as he Made sure his netgun was in check. "_Wonder how the Avatar would feel if she killed._" He then checked his Smartdisk out. "_Reminds me of what i went though._" He said remembering a moment in his past.

**In 2009.....**

In the city of Los Angeles, Reaper was in town because he decided to go after the man who killed his older brother in combat. While he respected the man since he fought and won in a honorable battle, he still was on the hunt. He was in front of a building, seemed the man lived there. So while invisable, he climbed up to the window of the room where the man was. So he entered and waited. 10 mins later, a Afican American male in his early 60's came in.

The man laid down his badge and gun and started to lie sit down on his chair when he stopped in place and did a small laugh. "So, you assholes finnaly decided to go for another shot at me, huh?" The man said in a raspy voice before doing a hard cough. The Predator then uncloaked himself to make himself noticeable to the man who smiled "I knew it."

Reaper was close to taking out his wristblades when he noticed something. He did a scan of the man's chest, that's when he noticed what was wrong with the man. His lungs were weakened up. "That's right pussy face, i got Lung Cancer, never smoked in my life before and yet happened." He then coughed again. "Fucked up, ain't it?"

The predator looked and nodded a small bit. The man then got up and took something from his drawer. The Predator was ready to whip his blades out when he seen the thing the man was pulling out was a old Flintlock pistol. There was the date "1715" on it. "Yeah, i don't remember my first wife's name, yet i remember those days very well. When that one of your kind came to town, killed him in his own ship. That's when the others came out, took him away and the head of your group gave me this as respect." The man said as he sat back down with it in his hands. "Never forgot that day, so why you want me? That...Predator family?"

Reaper nodded his head and the man laughed a bit. "Thought so, just so know, he started it. Killed most of my task force, left one alive due to her being knocked up. He even killed my best friend, but even know he killed my friends and i wanted him dead for it, i respected him for being honorable." The man then set the pistol down and smiled at Reaper. "Now are we gonna fight or you gonna leave?"

The Predator then cloaked and started to leave, but then the man called him. "Wait a sec." Reaper turned around to look at the smiling cop. "Tell your kind Captain Mike Harrigan said hi and you're all still ugly motherfuckers." Reaper then left the house hearing Harrigan do a laugh, so he recorded it and been using that to laugh ever since.

**Back to where we were......**

Reaper then smiled to himself behind the helmet and used the recorded laugh of Harrigan he's been using since as he thought of his current sitation, this is gonna be fun.

**Another Dead Hero- How'd you all like that, did some more of Reaper's past and had Harrigan from "Predator 2" make a cameo! I said it took place (To a degree) after Predator 2 and i was right. Also gonna get into the "Southern Raiders" episode with the Predator added in! Can't wait, huh? I can't. The stuff Aang said about his importance was written by a friend of mine and i think she did a good job. The chapter was named after a Lamb Of God song. R&R people!**


	5. In The Fire

**Another Dead Hero- Sup' ladies and gents! I'm back with a new chapter, had to think of how it'd would go yesterday since i was shopping and such and i think got something. Plus i would like to thank SapphireStones and toby7400 for checking out the story and reviewing (Unlike all the others who read this, come on people!) Think you'll all gonna like this chapter, it's not gonna cover all the "Southern Raiders" episode (Which i might add turns out the beginning of this fanfic turned out to be during the episode, not during "Western Air Temple, made a mistake. My bad.), but enough for you guys to get the point. Enjoy ya'll!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 5: In The Fire**

**The Next Morning.....**

Katara and Zuko told the others of their plans to look for the guy who killed her mom, Aang being.....Well Aang wasn't happy. "Katara, you can do this."

"Aang, while i do respect your point of view, i need to do this." Katara said with vengeance on her mind.

"Sokka, think you can--" Aang tried to say to Sokka who has his hands up.

"Hey, while i'm with you on this, i'm not getting in her way right now." The Water Tribe warrior said scared of what his sister might say...Or do to him.

Zuko put a arm on Aang's shoulder and sighed. "Look, i only told her i knew where i can find her, but this is insane." He tried to explained but sighed. "But i figure she might feel better afterwords."

"Yeah, so don't stop me." Katara said in a evil tone.

"Man, she is really starting to scare me, even more than predator right there." Toph said pointing behind at Reaper who was getting prepared himself.

"Look Katara, all i'm saying is revenge is never the answer, you just need to forgive." Aang said to Katara hoping that if him acting all peaceful can work on her (**It worked on Reaper, HA.- ADH**)

"Me forgiving the man who killed my mother is impossible." Katara said before walking away focused on revenge leaving everyone shocked at how cold she became. Out of everyone, Reaper broke the silence as he kept working on his combi-stick.

"Y-Y-Yeah, that's not out of character."

**Later that night......**

While everyone was sleeping, Katara, Zuko and Reaper snuck near Appa. "Okay Appa, we need to--" Katara said before a twig snapped. "Back to stop me Aang?"

Aang who tried to sneak just sighed. "Yes, look i'm not stopping you."

"You ain't?" Zuko said wondering where Aang was going with this.

"No, but i still want you to forgive when you find him." Anng said going up to Katara who was shocked at this. "I don't want you to have the blood of another person on your hands."

Katara thought about this and hugged Aang. "Thanks for at least understanding." She then got on as Zuko also did. Aang then noticed Reaper ready to get on.

"Hey, why you going with them?"

"J-J-Just in case anything happens." The Predator said before jumping on. Just like that, Appa was flying with the 3 in tow leaving Aang alone before Sokka snuck out of the bushes and went up to Aang.

"Hey, can i borrow Momo for a week?"

"Why?" Aang said confused at Sokka

"No reason." Sokka replied back.

**Where our 3 others are........**

"So, where are we going first?" Katara asked as she flew Appa in the air.

"To a outpost near here." Zuko said as he looked where to go. "It'd tell where the Southern Raiders are."

"Good." Was all Katara said as she sat, Zuko looked at her worried about her. He then looked at Reaper who was sharping his wristblade.

A hour or two later, they arrived at the outpost. "We're here." Zuko said as they landed. Him and Katara then slipped into black ninja style outfits while Reaper went cloaked himself. "You coming?"

"N-No, will keep watch." The Predator said as he got himself ready. So Both Katara and Zuko went inside the post to find info on the location of the Southern Raiders (**I would write the events, but too lazy. Sorry- ADH**). As Reaper kept Appa hidden and calm by giving him some food, he heard a voice.

"Hey Jin, thought i heard a noise." A guard said as he walked near where Reaper and Appa was.

"Check it out." The other guards voice said. So the one guard went near where Appa was and noticed the huge sky Bison.

"What the--" The guard said confused before he heard a sound on his right. He looked and there was Reapers cloaked shape holding up his netgun. He then fired it at the guard and it pinned him to the wall.

"T-Thought i heard a noise." Reaper said mimicking the guard who was trying to move, but every-time he move, the razor mesh wiring of the net cut into his flesh making him scream...Which made things wrose but his voice didn't sound as loud. But the other guard noticed it.

"Dae-Su!, what's-" The guard known as Jin ran to check what was up with the screaming when he seen an uncloaked Reaper stab into the screaming caught guard. "What in the name of the spirits."

"N-N-N-Not even close." Reaper said before the guard did some fire bending to which the Predator got out of the way and the fire set his fellow guard on fire. "N-Not even close." Reaper said again before taking out his smartdisk, running up to the guard and slashing it vertically.

The guard then backed up confused at what happened. He patted his body to see if anything was off, then he noticed the smartdisk has blood on it. That's when a thin red line appeared on the middle of the guard's body, from the neck to the stomach.

That's when he...Partily spilt in two as he dropped to his knees, his entrails and blood poured out of him as he feel dead. So Reaper took the net off the burnt guard and threw his body in the sea. Then he took the sliced body of the other guard and ripped his head off along with his spine. The Predator wanted to do a yell as held his trophy up, but he knew it would attract attention. So he kept it down.

After knocking the other body in the water and watching it and the other body float to the bottom, the Predator made sure Appa was okay and that's when Zuko and Katara came back. "What happened?" Zuko said as he pointed at the burnt up marks and some of the missing wall.

"J-Just a minor problem." Reaper said as he got back on Appa. "N-New info?"

"Yeah, we're heading towards Whale Tail Island." Katara said as she and Zuko got on. "Yip, yip!" She said getting Appa flying.

As they flew, Katara told them what happened that day her mom died. All about how the Raiders came by, how she seen the black snow and was told by her dad to go to her mom, but when she got there, she was being questioned by the guy who killed her mom, being told to go back to her dad, then coming back to find her mom dead. "That day still haunts me to this day."

**Reaper's POV**

"_Wow, knew these humans where emotion, but that's.....Can't even begin to describe_" Reaper thought as he finished hearing her story.

**Back to where we were......**

"S-Sorry to hear about that." Reaper said before noticing a ship. "T-That the ship?" He asked Zuko who looked at it. "H-Has a Sea Raven on it, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Zuko said knowing it's the ship they were looking for.

"Let's do this." Katara said as they got lower to it. As they did, Katara noticed it was a full moon and smiled. "Good." She then got her arms up and thanks to the moon, she waterbended a huge wave enough to engulf the ship and took most of the crew off of it in anger.

"Damn..." Zuko said shocked at this amount of power as was Reaper. As they looked at the chaos, Katara looked to see the ships captain.

"There he is!"

She then jumped down from Appa in a elegant grace and landed in front of the captain and in a fit of anger, she raised her arms up and put them down making the captain fall to the ground thanks to bloodbending.. In anger, she rose him up to see his face, but thne was shocked. "You ain't him." She then dropped him to the ground in anger. Reaper and Zuko came by on Appa as Katara got near them. "It ain't him." Was all she said as she jumped onto Appa.

Reaper and Zuko both nodded. "Take control." The firebender said to Katara as both him and Reaper jumped off of Appa onto the ship in front of the ship's captain. "You're gonna talk."

Reaper then grabbed the man by his neck and brought him in the air. The man was scared out of his mind. "What do you want from me?" The man said in a barely there tone.

"Where's the last captain?!" Zuko asked as Reaper got his wristblade ready. "Better talk, cause he's not in a good mood."

"You mean Yon Rha?" The captain said before getting the blade close to his neck. "He retired 4 years ago!"

"W-Where does he live?" Reaper asked getting the man scared out of hell.

**A couple hours later......**

On a small island, a old man was on his way home from the market due to his mom telling him to get some tomato-carrots. And the man wasn't happy. "Stupid bitch, if i wasn't retired--" Yon Rha muttered before noticing it was raining. "Huh, didn't know it was gonna-" Yon Rha stopped talking again when he noticed a 3 pointed laser pointed at him. "Who's there?"

"W-Who's There?" The man voice was heard in a electric tone, you know what that means. Soon the Predator cloaked was walking though the rain, the still rain hit him reflecting off of him making his shape known.

Yon Rah was scared at this site. "No, oh spirits, help me!" he pleaded only to get Reaper's laugh.

"N-N-No Spirit." Reaper said before Katara and Zuko came out. Katara had her arms up in waterbendeing position.

"Who are you?!" Yon Rah screamed as fell to the ground before Katara got close to him.

"Do you remember me?" She asked his a growl.

Took him all of 6 secs to realize who she was. "You're-You're her daughter!" He shook his head. "God, i wanted to forget that day!"

"W-What happened?" Reaper asked.

"I was told that a waterbender was in the girls town, so i decided to be the one to kill her. I found her mom and interrogated her to where the last waterbender was. That's when she came in." Yon Rah said as he pointed at Katara. "Her mom pleaded with me to spare her and that she was the last one. So you left and.....Well i outright killed her. Getting the job done." That didn't sit well with Katara who was being glanced by the 3 others.

"No, she wasn't the last." Katara said in a low voice which got Yon Rah's attention. That's when her face got in a anger filled.....Well look. "I was!" She then bended the water around her into dagger shapes and was ready to slam them into Yon who ducked down. But then out of nowhere, the ice stopped.

Yon Rah waited a sec before looking at her seeing she stopped the ice from falling. "Wait, since you stopped, i'll let you kill my mom as a tade, come on. We have a deal?"

Katara shook her head and made the ice turn back to water and made it fall on him leaving Zuko and Reaper surprised. "I've always wondered what kind of man could do such a terrible thing, but now i understand that all i see in you is a weak, pathetic and empty human being, so i don't really see a point of killing you for revenge"

She then started to walk away leaving the bewildered Yon Rah to be confused as Zuko and Reaper followed her. But now Yon Wasn't happy. "You call me weak and pathetic?" Everyone turned around at him as he started to wave fire aound like a whip. "**I'll show you who's weak and pathetic!**" He yelled as he charged at a surprised and defenseless Katara. "**Get ready to die you waterbendeing whore!**"He was ready to strike her when all of a sudden, he stopped in place in mid air.

Katara and Zuko were shocked, then noticed Reaper was gone, but then realized where he was. Holding Yon Rah by the neck cloaked. "I-I'll show you who's weak and pathetic!" Yon Rah's recorded voice said thanks to Reaper's helmet before the Predator's cloaked free hand drove his fingers into Yon Rah's eye sockets making him scream and bleed.

Then Reaper pulled his screaming head and spine out killing him. After lifting up the head and roaring to prove his kill, he dropped the head on the ground and stomped on it. He then turned around to Katara and Zuko. "You....Saved me." Katara said before running up to Reaper and hugging him. "Thank you."

Reaper just let her hugged without giving anything back. "Y-You're welcome." Then he pushed her off a bit. "N-Now off of me."

Katara then walked over to Appa and then fell asleep on his saddle. Zuko then looked at Reaper and nodded. "What you did was honorable, may have not been of your kind's standards, but here it counts."

Reaper nodded as he and Zuko walked towards Appa to get on him. "But why did you step on his head?"

"H-H-He deserved to have been killed like that, but not in a honorable way." Was the last thing Reaper said as the two got on and flew away on Appa.

**Couple hours later......**

Katara, Zuko and Reaper arrived back on Ember Island on Appa and everyone was waiting for them. As they got off, Aang approached them. "So, did you--" He tried to say, but Katara hugged him.

"No, was close. But i couldn't do it." She said before getting a sad look on her face. But then he tried to attack me when i wasn't ready."

"What happened?" Aang asked wanting to know how it ended up.

"I-I killed him." Reaper said without a part of worry in his voice before going to his spot to rest up a small bit.

"You okay?" Aang asked Katara who smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She said before going over and hugging a shocked Zuko. "I can never forgive Yon Rah for what he's done, but i can forgive you." She then walked away to go with the others.

Aang was happy with her choice. "I knew she would do the right thing, violence is never the answer." He said as Zuko went up to him.

"Not all the time." Zuko said getting Aang's attention to which Aang looked at him worried a bit.

"What you mean?"

"H-He means what are you gonng to do when you face the Firelord? In my life, it's kill or be killed." Reaper said before he took off his helmet to show his face which just slapped a bunch of horror and shock on the two others face which had arthropod-like mandibles, great amount of fangs, and a scar going along his his right eye area where the eye around it was gone, but replaced by a cybernetic one. "So what are you gonna do?" He said with his true growlish voice going though Aang's head.

**Another Dead Hero- At last, don with this one. This is the longest one since it was based off a full episode.....Well not "Whole", but most of it. But changed the outcome of Yon Rah's fate, thought it would make more sense to do it. Of course there was more gore in this chapter than the others, but it also kinda fit. What happens next chapter, we'll see. The chapter name is named after a King Diamond/Matt Heafy/Corey Beaulieu/Mike D'Antonio/Dave Chavarri song. R&R and peace.**


	6. Escape From Hellview

**Another Dead Hero- Back again ya'll! Back with more ATLA/Predator goodness. Last chapter i filled out most of the "Southern Raiders" episode with some changes in it, but now i'm gonna change things a bit. Gonna cover....Maybe parts of the "Ember Island Players" episode, but gonna do some focusing on Azula and Ty-Lee....Five bucks for the person who can guess where i'm headed with this (You're not gonna get the money, but the fist son of a bitch who can get it right will get mentioned next chapter. Also if you read this, please review to make your answer count.) . Hope you all enjoy and R&R. Peace.**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 6: Escape From Hellview**

We already been checking out the Gaang and Predator's adventure for....I don't know :ADH checks out what chapter: 5 chapters already, let's see what Azula and Ty-Lee have been up to. (**Don't forget readers, this has Ty-Zula in it, so expect......Well Ty-Zula- ADH**)

In the Fire Nation palace, Ty-Lee sat looking at the many paintings of Azula in said person in the paintings room. Ty-Lee looked at the beauty of the girl in the art. She then laid down on her back on the huge bed waiting. Ever since that day at the Boiling Rock were she was saved by Azula from getting hit by Mai, Ty-Lee and Azula have been....Going at it if you get my drift. "Azula, were are you?"

"Oh patience my dear." Azula's voice came from the room next door in a surly tone. "Got that nighty i got you?"

"You know it." Ty-Lee purred back as she glazed the pink night she had on. Then Azula came out of where she was in her red/gold robe with her hair down.

"Oh you look so lovely." Azula said as she looked at ty-Lee with a smile on her face. She then pounced her able body next to the acrobatic girl. (**Remember people, first time doing a lemon, give me a fucking break.- ADH**) "Out of the things in the world which i might as is gonna burn to the ground, think you're the best thing outta it."

"What about you?" Ty-Lee asked back to which Azula pretend-thought about it before getting close to Ty-Lee's face.

"You got a point." Was all she said before going in and kissing Ty-Lee's lips, then started to-

**In the scary ADH universe filled with empty Pepsi bottles, bunch of metal music playing and lots of porn......**

"What the hell!" Another Dead Hero (**Or ADH**) whined as his computer got unplugged making said electronic item turn off. "Oh come on!" ADH then gets the computer back up and going. "There were go, huh, should i put the lemon in cause i can't put this on Deviantart?" He asked himself before snapping his fingers. "Fuck it, can just delete it on the DA verison and keep it on the uncensored version on Fanfiction. Can put a link to it though." Then he gets back to typing the fanfic. Yes there's a female lemon coming, those who don't agree, go fuck em' yourselves.

**Back to the fanfic universe, sorry for the interruption.........**

"You got a point." Was all she said before going in and kissing Ty-Lee's lips, then started to stroke her hands across Ty-Lee's body. Then Ty-Lee started to bit Azula's lip, not to hard, but lightly.

Azula's robe then got taken off when the two fondled each other showing off the firebenders sexy body with nothing under the robe. Azula then lowered here head down and started to lick Ty-Lee's left breast which got Ty-Lee moaning a small bit. "Please, oh Azula."

"Liking it huh?" Azula asked before rubbing her fingers around Ty-Lee's other nipple and made the acrobat more...."Pleased"

"Oooohh....Yes." Ty-Lee said to which Azula smiled and started to lower down and had Ty-Lee spread her legs and started to the area on her underwear making it wet up a small bit. "Please, don't stop."

"Oh i won't." Azula purred before tearing the nighty off with her bare hands (**Man, getting rough huh?- ADH**) then started to slap Ty-Lee's vagina a wee bit to which Ty-Lee made a small silent scream loving it. This went on for maybe 2 mins before Ty-Lee looked down smiling.

"I love you Azula." The Fire Princess looked up with a smirk on her face before Ty-Lee grabbed her head and drove it towards her pussy to which surprised the firebender, but then she didn't give a fuck and started to lick it to which made Ty-Lee give off moans that just screamed 'Don't stop the beat!"

Then after a while, Azula got back up with a smile. "Hey, mind if you do some work on me?"

"My pleasure." Ty-Lee said before driving her tongue into Azula's and they moved their tongues around each others till' they with-drawled which made a line of spittle from their mouth's. Then she drove her hand near Azula's vagina nad started to poke her fingers in there making the Fire Princess scream in pleasure.

"Oh spirits!" Azula said before getting back to kissing Ty-Lee as she was being fingered and finger her back to which Ty-Lee did a small scream too. These two were close to climax when Azula got on her back. "Please, make this wonderful!"

"Oh yes!" Ty-Lee said back before getting on her back, the two spreading their legs out, pushing their pussy near each others and grinding them together. (**Really, don't see much of that motion in these femslash lemons, ever!- ADH**)

The two kept grinding their clits against each other as they both kissed each other in pleasure. "Az-Az-Az-Azula, i-i Love- Love-You!" Ty-Lee barely said as they were still kissing.

"I-i-Love you-ou-Ou too!" Azula said back as they started to increase their grinding speed. "I'm about-about to cum!"

"S-Sa-Same here!" Ty-Lee yelled back before the two both screamed in pleasure as they climaxed and stopped moving before lying down. They then got next to each other smiling before kissing while doing deep breaths.

"Wow, that...That was something." Azula said with a smile before a knock was heard from the other side of the door interrupting their moment. "What do you want?"

"Your highness, we have some urgent news!" The male's guards voice said from the other side.

"Does i involve the Avatar?" Azula said trying to keep Ty-Lee quiet.

"Not that we know of, but it involves that killer that's been on a spree on Ember Island." Hearing the island's name got both girl's attention. "Really, haven't heard about that. Give me a second." The two girls got dressed up quickly, and Ty-Lee hid as Azula went up to the door and opened it to show the guard. "Now what about a killer?"

The guard looked kinda freaked out. "Well there's been multiple murders on Ember Island for a while."

"So why should it interest me?" Azula said now getting tired of this topic.

"Well the killer has been mostly killing people who's been known to attack, rape, murder." The guard said trying to remember.

"Still not caring." Azula said once again bored.

"Oh-Well this bit of info might get your attention." The guard said smiling. "Seems the killer has also taken out various Fire Nation soliders." That bit of info got Azula as expected.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked.

"Well seems the killer only goes after people who seem to attack and seem like a threat. The way he kill's these people are unheard of."

"Really, tell me more." Azula asked with a smile as she was started to get interested.

"Well though not all the time, we've found bodies skinned and even some with their head's and spines ripped out and never seen again. One even had his head crushed with what appears to be the killers bare hands after getting his leg blown off. One person even claims to have seen the killer do a murder." That made Azula very happy to hear.

"I wanna meet the witteness."

**Back were the Gaang and Reaper are.....**

Our heroes and Reaper are still at Ember Island the next morning, with Aang and Zuko firebending, Katara and Toph watching the two bending and Reaper also watching from a tree. As they watched, Toph was a little freaked out a bit. "I swear, nothing freaks me out. But i swear even from far away off the island, i heard these two moans that....Oh god!" Toph said to Katara freaked out.

"What was it like?" Katara asked weirded out. Toph went up to her ear and whispered what she thought which made Katara freaked out. "Oh my--How'd you even know about that?"

"Don't ask." Toph said back as the thought got stuck in their minds. Then something else (**Thank god- ADH**) got into Katara's mind.

"Hey Zuko, how do we even know if your father wouldn't try looking here?"

"Trust me, this is the last place he would look." Zuko said as both him and Aang got done with the firebending and bowed to each other. "Not bad, getting better Aang."

"Thanks Zuko." Aang said with a smile before Reaper jumped down from the tree he was on and walked up to the others. "What's up?"

Reaper took off his helmet and breathed a small bit. "So you've been getting ready to fight the firebender's father. Have you figured out what to do with him?" He said that in his growlish voice to which he got a look from Katara didn't shock him. "Yes, this is what i look like under the helmet."

"Sorry, just never thought you'd look like that." Katara said getting close to Reaper's face and noticing his scar and fake eye.

"What does he look like?" Toph asked to which Reaper looked at her confused. "I'm blind....But i am sensing weird parts about you, forget i asked." She said tapping her feet on the ground.

Zuko looked at the scar. "What happened to-"

"Old battle wound from a battle with a Xenomorph." Reaper growl to which Aang raised his hand up.

"You mean there's more life up there?" Aang asked pointing up to the sky.

Reaper did his own laugh instead of his recorded laugh which creeped out the others more. 'Yes and trust me, you really don't wanna fight them, even someone of my spieces would have a hard time against one of them."

"Wow." Zuko said touching his own scar. "You're makes my scar seem so...."

"Better looking?" Katara said to which Zuko looked at her stone-faced.

"Don't start." Zuko said before Sokka and Suki appeared with something in Sokka's hand.

"Hey guys, we gotta check this out!" He said with a grin.

"Check what out?" Aang asked to which Sokka opened up what he had which turned out to be a poster. It had what appeared to be the entire gaang besides Suki and Toph on it, all painted up.

"It's a play about us, these guys in Ember island done a play about us!" Sokka said as he laid out the poster.

"We gotta check it out." Suki said with a smile.

"I don't know if we--" Aang said worried if their cover was blown.

"Yeah and these guys are horrible at acting!" Zuko said as he shivered at remembering the last play he seen them do.

"Oh come on, please!" Sokka said pleading with the two. "We've been working our butts off to get prepared to fight the Fire Lord, we need a break!" They both looked at each other.

"Well i guess we do need a break." Zuko said. "No matter how'd bad the performers are."

"Okay, fine. We'll go." Aang said smiling. "Heck, might be good."

"That's the-" Sokka said before looking up at the unmasked Reaper in shock then of course he screamed in a girly tone. "In the name of Yue!" He yelled before fainting. Everyone looked confused at Reaper, then at Sokka.

"First time that has happened." Reaper growled as everyone looked at Sokka's faint body.

"Thank the spirits the play starts later tonight." Suki said.

**Another Dead Hero- All right, seems the Gaang and....Well maybe Reaper are gonna go see the Ember Island Players do their play. Might have Reaper watch, not sure. But how'd you like that femslash lemon? sorry took long to do, but i had to make sure i was alone to type it up, harder than it sounds. Hope i did good on it and didn't fuck up. But it seems Azula and Ty-Lee seemed to have found out about Reaper, oh how fun it will be. Hoped ya'll like this chapter. The chapter was named after a CKY song, peace.**


	7. Drag The Waters

**Another Dead Hero- What's up ya'll, ADh is here to give you all another ass kicking chapter of my fanfic. Might be a quicky update, but it's something at least. Last chapter had the Ty-Zula lemon which i promised and delviered. Now we're at the part of the "Ember Island Players" episode were the Gaang is gonna see the play, guess Reaper will have to tag along, why? Don't know, will think along the way. Also Azula and Ty-Lee are finding out more on Reaper and his kills, ain't this fun. Enjoy and R&R people!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 7: Drag The Waters**

After getting Sokka back up and going 2 hours after him seeing Reaper's face, the group had to get into their Fire Nation....Except Zuko who was already in them. They got their tickets and got in their seats waiting for the play to begin. Aang tried to sit next to Katara, but Zuko took his seat (**Denied! Ha- ADH**)While in their box, Toph noticed something. "Hey, wait a sec-" She looked over to the right of their box to sense Reaper's cloaked form there. "What are you doing here? Never thought you would be a play guy." Everyone else looked to see his form there.

"I-I'm only here cause' i wanted to know some more about these play's you human's....Enjoy." Reaper's electronic voice said. Then he shurugged a bit. "P-P-Plus i didn't feel like going on the hunt tonight anyway. Nothing good to hunt."

"Okay...."Aang said little weirded out that the deadily Predator who took out a guy they thought they defeated 2 times would be watching a play.

"Shut up, it's starting." Sokka whispered to the two as the lights dimmered.

The curtains opened up to show a small set made to look like the South Pole and there was two actors in a canoe that looked like Sokka and Katara. Both brother and sister looked at the stage waiting for their actors to start. "Oh i hope the world can be saved from the evil clutches of the Fire Nation! I hope, i hope, i hope!" The actress playing Katara said in a long winded sort of way.

"I hope we find some meat soon, i love meat, it's all i crave about!" Sokka's actor said in a dumbfounded tone. (**I forgot most of the actor's dialog, haven't seen this episode in a long time, sorry. But i'm too lazy to watch it on youtube- ADH**) Both Katara and Sokka were shocked and embarssedat their actor's poorly done acting. Toph was having a ball listening to this.

"Oh man, these two got you good." Toph said to which Katara and Sokka both sighed. Zuko only shook his head.

"It's gonna get worse." Reaper looked at the actor's and then looked at our heroes.

**Reaper's POV**

"_Huh, i know nothing of these "Plays", but i can tell this isn't gonna be good._" Reaper thought then noticed the actor's "freeing" Aang's actor from the ice. When Reaper seen that it was a woman playing Aang, he shook his head. "_Scratch that, it got worse._"

**In some other part of Ember Island.......**

Azula and Ty-Lee walked though the camp of a local army regment, seemed the witness of one of the murders was a private. Alogn with them was the captain of the group. "Now i must warn you, after the experence, Private Tadanobu has been....Iffy at most."

Azula shook her head. "Maybe just shell shock or blow to the head from the killer." She said as they got close to a tent. "Maybe just messed up his poor fagile mind."

"I don' know, sensing a...Weird Aura about him and i haven't even seen the guy." Ty-Lee said worried.

"Well guess we'll get our answers soon." Azula said as she and Ty-Lee entered the tent to find a Fire Nation solider sitting on a chair with his hands on a table. Seems he was a big and old fella, enough power to rip a man's arm off, but he seemed to spaced out and had dried mud on him which didn't help out. The two girls found this.....Off.

"So, you...Girls wanna know about what i seen, right?" Tadanobu said in a raspy tone.

"Yes, seems this killer you seen has been around this Island for a while. What can you tell us about him?" Azula asked in a tone that seemed like a small request, but at the same time seemed like a order.

That's when Tadanobu's got pale and semed to have drifted off. "The....Demon-"

"You mean killer." Ty-Lee said interupting Tadanobu who shooked his head in a scared way.

"No young girl, this...Thing i saw wasn't just a killer. He was a demon." Tadanobu said as the memory of what he saw came back and freaked him out.

"Demon, oh please. There's no such thing." Azula said beliving the man to be insane. "This man is--"

"Insane? No, Listen here Princess, i've seen many horroric things in the line of duty." He said interuppting Azula who was about to tell Tadanobu to be silent, but Tadanobu stopped her. "I've killed men, women and children with my bare hands and my firebending, but what i saw 4 days ago made me in no way insane." He then pointed at the other chair. "Please sit down and i'll tell you everything i seen." Azula sat down on the other side of the table as Ty-Lee stood.

Azula who was now getting curious nodded. "Okay, please tell me."

"All right, i will." Tadanobu said as he remembed where it all began.

**4 days before (Meaning the day before Reaper met Aang.)**

Tadanobu was with his 4 fellow soilders over near the town of Ember Island. They were employed to check out a murder of a known wife beater. They got to the scene and seen the man's body. His head was crushed and his leg was missing. "What in the name of the spirits?" Tadanobu said looking at the body.

"What did the wife say?" The leader said as he checked out the body. Tadanobu looked at the body then at the wife who was holding her child and she was freaked out. She was also talking to the 3 other soldiers.

"Well Soun Li said...This thing killed him. Blew his leg off with some form of cannon, then the Husband tried to attack he killer, but the killer picked the man up and crushed his head with his bare hands.

"Did she say what he looked like?" The leader asked to which Tadanobu shurgged his hsoulded confused.

"She did and it's fucked up." Tadanobu said before shaking his head. "She said it was like some demon who wore a red mask that had parts of a skull on it and he seemed all tribal looking."

"There may be spirits, but there's no such thing as no demons." The leader said unconvinced.

"I know, but i've seen fear in people's eyes before and that fear she has, it wasn't caused just by any human." Tadanobu said shaking his head. "I'm not saying it is a demon, maybe it's a superhuman bender, don't know. But this guy is bad news."

"Anything else?" The leader asked.

"Well the woman seems to have got the killer's...Alias." Tadanobu said picking up a piece of bone shard. "He called himself Reaper."

**Back to present time.......**

Tadanobu shook his head as he drank a cup of water. "But i was right and wrong. The guy was bad news, but this thing was indded no human. No human could have spread that type of fear in that woman."

Azula who was now interrested at this story. "Huh, seems so. But i'm still waiting to know by what you tell me if this "Reaper" is a demon. Cause it seems he might be as you said a superhuman bender."

"Azula.." Ty-Lee whispered into Azula's ear. "Remember that aura i mentioned, it's rising and it's not good."

"Huh...." She said nodding before getting back to Tadanobu. "May you please contuine."

"Yeah, as i was saying, the killer seems to be known as Reaper and that we needed to find him. But i wished we didn't." Tadanobu said before getting back to remembering those scary thoughts.

**Now let's get back to the flashback......**

Tadanobu, the leader and the rest of the soliders were walking back to town. As they walked, one of them noticed something pointing at his arm. "What the fu-" The solider said before the pointed thing which revieled to be 3 red dots got on his head glowed there. Then if by all of a sudden, a weird metal object fired and a weird metal blade shot into the man's forehead killing him on the spot.

"Everyone get together!" The leader said, as the group got together. A claoked hand grabbed one of the other soilders head and pulled him into the trees. Tadanobu, the leader and the last solider looked up to see blood pour down from the trees as the solider's screams were heard. "Spread out!" The leader went one way and both Tadanobu and the other solider ran another way.

"Oh please, don't let us--" The other solider said before running into a sharp metal pole. Tadanobu looked to see it started to rain hard and the pole started to revile that a cloaked figure was holding it and the soldier up in the air. The firgure then uncloaked thanks to the rain to show a huge familar figure doing the killing.

The figure turned his head to look at Tadanobu. "Y-You'll see the afterlife." Then as fast he could, Tadanobu ran away from the scene. As he ran, he tripped and fell down a hill and fell into a bunch of mud which mostly covered him up. He was in pain from the fall, he tried to get up, but then noticed the leader starting up his firebending.

"His foundation lies in the holy mountains. Selah!" The leader yelled before rushing towards something. Tadanobu couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear grunts and it's. Soon he heard the sound of a knife going into flesh.

Tadanobu tried to get up, but then seen the leader's body flown and land on the hill where he just rolled down. The leader was barely alive and noticed Tadanobu. He tired to reach out to him, but the leader mouthed "Be quiet". That's when Reaper appeared and grabbed the leader's head before ripping it off along with his spine.

Tadanobu wanted to scream, but knew it would draw the Predator's attention. He sat there shocked at what he saw, then the Predator pointed his laser at Tadanobu like he was gonna kill him there, but he didn't as Reaper grunted before dragging the body and head away.

**Back in the present......**

Tadanobu just sat there, blank faced at remember that awful night. Azula and Ty-Lee were shocked at what they just heard. "What happened after that?" Azula asked wanting to know more.

"I stayed there for 5 mins before running away, never looking back. The demon didn't go after me afterwards and i came here." Tadanobu said before putting his head down. "I try to get the memories out of my head, but they won't go away."

He then got back up with a knife up to his neck, ready to cut it. Both Azula and Ty-Lee were shocked at this motion, but Azula's went away. "Trying to escape the thoughts huh, pretty weak way to deal with it."

"Azula, don't provoke him." Ty-Lee said trying to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Don't worry, he won't do it." Azula said with a smile which went away when Tadanobu started to laugh.

"Take it you've dealt with Death before, oh wait. There's your mother, former Fire Lady Ursa." That remark got Azula stone-faced.

"Don't you dare--"

"So i'm right, huh?" Tadanobu said snickering with the knife still up to his neck. "Well let me tell you something." He then got close to Azula's face which was still emotionless. "You can't see the eyes of the demon, until him come callin'."

Then in a swift motion, Tadanobu sliced his neck with the knife in hand, causing blood to spray onto Azula's face, then before he fell down, he did a gargled laugh before dying from his wound. That left Azula and Ty-Lee freaked out. But Azula got back to her stone faced mannor. "Get some soldiers in here, tell them we have a self-inflected death." She then started to walk away, but Ty-Lee stopped her.

"You ain't freaked out by just what happened?" Ty-Lee asked concerned, but Azula gave her a long kiss.

"I'm fine, but i wanna know more on this "Reaper" demon." She said before walking out of the tent leaving Ty-Lee alone with the body."But why didn't he kill you?"

**Back to our heroes......**

The Gaang and Reaper were walking away from the theather, still freaked out from seeing the play.

"Y-Your human's use of these "Plays" were...Bad." Reaper said little bothered by the play.

"That...Wasn't a good play." Zuko said as everyone else shook their heads.

"I'll say." Aang muttered.

"No kidding." Katara said.

"Horrible." Suki also said.

"You said it." Toph said nodding her head.

Sokka just shrugged a bit. "But the effects were decent."

**Another Dead Hero- All right, another chapter done and gone! Decided that with this one, i'd fill out some empty spaces. While the Avatar characters of course made appearences, this was more of a OC chapter as it focused on an OC's encounter and after with Reaper. But added some Azula and Ty-Lee in there. Fun to do, the last words for both the leader of Tadanobu's group and Tadanobu himself were "Predator 2" quotes and i thought they fit in the story. How is the next chapter gonna go? Read next chapter and see. The chapter was named after a Pantera song. R&R and peace ya'll.**


	8. The Thing That Should Not Be

**Another Dead Hero- Back again people! How do i keep writing new chapters in days in a row.....Don't know, but alas, let's get going on the fanfic. We're headed into "Sozin's Comet" terratory, it shall be awesome! Hope you all enjoy and R&R!....That's it......Fuck, oh well.**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 8: The Thing That Should Not Be**

The next morning after they all seen that crappy play, Zuko and Aang were back to practicing firebending while everyone else were bored except for Reaper who was making sure his trophy's were all nice and good. To a Yautja, this was high up in their clans duty's. Each skull and spine had to be skinned of flesh and cleaned of blood and any other bodiley liuqid. That included brain matter which due to Reaper not having the proper matreals to get them out, it was easier said then done. As he cleaned a skull, Toph went up to him. "So why are you cleaning them skulls?"

"H-H-How'd you know they were skull's, thought you were blind." Reaper said back keeping his eyes on the skull.

"I may be blind, but i can sense everything around me with my earthbending, pretty knifty trick, huh?" Toph said with a bit of gloading in her voice. Reaper snickered a small bit.

"W-Would make hunting eaiser, but what my kind uses during hunting is good enough." The Predator said back before raising his skull up. "W-We use many types of visions in our helmets to find our prey." He then tapped his helmet. "B-But the one we use the most is thermal heating or as you humans would call it, heat vision."

"What about when you don't have your helmets off, what do you see then?" Toph said now interested into finding more about Reaper's type.

"M-My kind, the Yautja can also see in heat vision, though it ain't as enhanced like when we have our helmets on." Reaper repiled before taking off his helmet showing his face. But sometimes it's nice to let the breeze of earth's wind on our faces without the helmet on." He growled.

"Nice, can i?" Toph asked pointing at the helmet. Reaper looked and nodded.

"Be careful." He growled a bit as he passed the helmet to Toph who felt and smiled at.

"Sweet." She said as she felt the mask's metal features, then she felt the bone parts of it. "Woah, what's with the bones?"

"Part of the mask, don't worry, it ain't human. Close, but it ain't." Reaper growled back before getting hte helmet back and putting it on. He then noticed Aang running towards Katara in joy. "W-What's he happy about?" He said in his helmet's electronic voice.

"Don't know, i'm checking." Toph said as she got up, but then she turned around and looked at Reaper. "Nice to learn about your kind."

"W-Welcome." Reaper said back before getting back to his work. As he worked, he heard Zuko conplain at Aang for him goofing off while he was surposed to be ready to fight the Fire Lord. Then he started to yell at the others for being lazy. Seems the others ignored him, Reaper didn't care much for it, so he went off ofr a bit to find some food.

When Reaper came back later with his food, the others besides Zuko seemed to be having some form of beach party.

**Reaper's POV**

"_I shall never get these humans_" Reaper thought before noticing a sand scupture of....Well he couldn't figure it out.

"No you guys, it's Suki!" He heard Sokka yell bacik at the others as they looked confused at it.

Reaper just shook his head "_If he's trying to make this Suki his mate, doing a bad job._"

**Normal POV**

As he watched, he noticed Zuko getting ready for something. "W-What you planning?" Reaper asked Zuko who looked at him and shook his head.

"Everyone is having a little party and we have to have Aang go against my father in 3 days! Don't they see the situtation here?" Zuko said little mad at this. The Predator then tried to think and something popped in his head.

"I-I-I Think i know how to get their attention back on the battle."

Over where the others where, as Suki kissed Sokka cause she at least thought it was nice of him to make the sculpture of her, even know it sucked. Out of nowhere, the scuplture of Suki was blasted by Reaper's cannon which sent sand flying everywhere. The other's looked around confused before Zuko appeared and started to firebend at him in anger. Aang of coruse blocked every attack.

But then Reaper appeared and started to chase Aang himself along with Zuko, the two kept attacking/chasing him till they got into the beach house. There Aang did some airbending and snet the two attackers outside on the ground.

When they both got back up, they seen everyone around them ready to attack. "Why did you two try to attack Aang?!" Katara said with hell in her voice as she had some waterwhips ready to strike.

"To see how he would be when ambushed." Reaper growled back at the others after he took of his helmet.

"How can you all be partying while you have to fight in 3 days when Sozin's Comet comes?!" Zuko yelled getting his say in it.

"Why are you so worked up? Since the Fire Nation won after Ba Sing Se, we can just attack after the comet comes." Sokka said as he had his sword ready.

"Well here's some shocking news for you." Zuko said in a "Matter of fact" tone to everyone. "The day before the eclipse, i was at a war meeting with my father."

"So?" Suki asked.

"Can i finish?" Zuko asked irraited to which everyone nodded. "We were talking about how to defeat the Earth Nation and i made the mention that we had to get rid of their hope and my father decided to get rid of their hope."

"Harder than it sounds." Aang asked not getting the seriousness of this new info.

"Well Azula gave him the idea of when the comet's going to burn the Earth Nation to the ground." Zuko said getting up to Aang with a look on his face. "Just like what Sozin did to the Air Nomad's 100 years ago." That's when everyone got silent, even Toph. "That means you have to beat my father before the comet comes."

That got Aang very downhearted due to finding out this bit of info. "I have to stop him before Sozin's Comet comes?" Zuko nodded his head. "I don't know if i could--"

"We'll all be there to help you out, right guys?" Katara said going up to the two, Zuko nodded his head.

"Yeah!" Sokka and Suki said at the same time.

"Bring on the pain." Toph said smiling.

"What about you?" Aang asked Reaper who went up to him.

"While my kind doesn't get into human affairs, i feel as if i need to help with your battle. So i'm in." Reaper said with a nod of his head.

Aang gave some thought about it, then nodded his head. "Thanks guys." Everyone started to hug each other besides Zuko and Reaper.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said to Zuko who just shrugged and joined them.

"You too Reaper." Toph said to which Reaper shook his head.

"I'm part of your group, but i'm not hugging." Reaper growled before Toph Ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're at least getting one from me." She said in a little bit of a tone.

"Fine, but no more." Reaper growled to her. She then let go, Sokka was happy.

"All right! Team Avatar is back! Air, water, earth, fire-" Sokka said before getting some leaves and sticks. "-fan, sword, and alien!" He finished before his stick limps.

"Idiot." Toph said getting everyone laughing except Reaper....Okay, he was, but in his mind he was.

**Around the same time as what just happened......**

Azula and Ty-Lee were taking a nice walk around the Fire Nation Placle. It all seemed good. "So Azula, what happened yesterday and what Tadanobu talked about didn't bother you a bit?"

"No Ty-Lee, but what does interest me is that there's someone on in this nation that seems to have the stretgh to kill a group of highly skilled soilders with ease." Azula said with a smirk on her face. "Granted, he ain't enough to beat us, but still intrest me."

"Well i think i know how Tadanobu surivied his encounter." Ty-Lee said which got Azula's attention.

"Well my love, tell--" Azula said before a guard ran up to them running. "Oh what now?"

"I'm sorry princess, but there's something you have to see." The guard said as he breathed. "It has to do with the killer!"

Both Azula and Ty-Lee looked at each other, then back at the guard. "Show us."

**30 mins later......**

In a part of the Fire Nation, Azula, Ty-Lee and the guard were inside what appeared to be a moruge or what appeared to be a "ATLA" style moruge. Inside with them was a weird looking doctor. He was a tall and thin doctor. He had these glasses on and had had combed brown hair. "I'm so glad you two young ladies and...I guess your guard came here." He said in a low, hushish but booming voice.

"Welcome Dr. West." Azula said as both she and Ty-Lee bowed a bit. Normally these two wouldn't bow to someone lower than them, but Dr. West was well respected among the many doctors of the nations and one of the more.....Unquite ones.

"Please call me Herbert." The doctor said in his low voice again to which the two looked at each other. "I know, sounds like a weird name, but that's what i was given."

"Okay, but why did you want us here? We know it involes-" Azula said confused but Dr. West put his hand up as if he knew what she was gonna say.

"Yes, the killer known as Reaper, one of my friends is part of the Fire Nation regiment that had their own attacked by him." Dr. West said interrupting her.

"Don't-" Azula tried saying to Dr. West got in her face.

"Young child, i am a very VERY well respected in my line of field, so i don't like to be interrupted." Dr. West said back to which Azula shook her head. "Good, now as i was saying. A body came up near out i na nearby village and i knew the body and i knew you had to do with the deceased."

"Really? Who?" Azula asked before Dr. West gave her a creppy smile. He then took off a tarp that was over a body to show a corpse who's in his former life Azula knew. "No way."

Dr. West nodded his head. "Yes, this is Hiashi Don-Sai or as he's more known thanks to his wanted posters. Combustion Man." He looked down to see his corpse where the head was missing and his robotic arm was ripped off, that's where he pointed his finger. "I'm the one who gave him his special arm and i made it impossible to tear off." He then gave off a smug look. "Seems this Reaper fellow proved me wrong."

Ty-Lee looked at Combustion's body, then got up to Azula's ear. "We paid this-"

"Man to hunt down the Avatar, looks like he failed." Dr. West said.

"How do you keep doing that?" Azula asked now angry.

"I'm a people person." Dr. West said before Azula and Ty-Lee decided to leave with their guard. As they left. "Oh Princess Azula!" Azula turned around to looked at him smiling and pointing at Combustion's corpse. "Don't expect it to tango; it has a blown off head." He then laughed leaving Azula confused, then she left him alone in the room with the body.

"There's no stopping what can't be stopped, no killing what can't be killed."

**Another Dead Hero- Okay, that was a fun chapter!** **Worked with some of the first part of "Sozin's Comet" which i thought worked well here. Kinda also felt that it would be cool if Toph and Reaper had a moment talking to each other. The 2nd part with Azula, Ty-Lee and Dr. West was something that popped in my head to contuine Azula getting mroe info on Reaper. Dr. West is if you can tell my tribute to H.P. Lovecraft's "Re-Animator" which i'm a huge fan of and of course i named and based the looks and manners off of Herbert West, the main character of the film series. Also his line about "Don't expect..." was a variation of a line from the first "Re-Animator" film. Also the last line on the chapter is another refenece to "Predator 2". Hoped you all liked it, the chapter is named after and Metallica song. Peace and R&R!**


	9. Beast

**Another Dead Hero- What is up people! I'm back with a new ass kicking chapter, took me a while to think of a idea and i think i have the perfect idea for it. Just to warn you, there will be a major plot twist, but not what you think. It will extreme and insane i promise you all. R&R pople and enjoy!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 9: Beast**

Later after agreeing to take out the Fire Lord, our heroes and Reaper decided to practice. So Sokka after a bit came up with something. "Here you go Aang, a dummy for you to practice on!" Sokka said as he brought out a stick dummy wearing a Fire Nation robe and a melon on the top as it's head.

"Really, that's the best you can come with?" Zuko said looking at it niot thinking it was the best.

"Got any better ideas?" Sokka said back to Zuko who just nudged his shoulder.

"True, think you can work with it?" Zuko replied before asking Aang who looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah it can work."

"Good, you and the others besides Toph and Reaper will be on your side giving you cover, so you can do the blow." Katara said.

"Good, wanna see how you would fight." Reaper said while on a tree watching the group.

"What about me?" Toph asked confused at that she didn't called to do anything.

"You can be the Fire lord." Suki said.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph said smiling at the thought.

"Whatever makes the training seem more realistic." Sokka said agreeing with her.

"Sweetness." Toph said smiling

**5 mins later.....**

"Ready Aang?" Sokka asked the Avatar who nodded his head. "Attack!" The group charged towards the Dummy with Toph firing rocks at them as fire.

"Keep going!" Katara said as she did some waterbending as a shleid as the others did some blocking. "Go!"

Sokka ran, but was almost plelt with a boulder, but ducked in time. He wasn't happy with that. "Hey, watch it Toph! That rock almost crushed me!"

"I am not Toph! I am Melon Lord!" Toph yelled before doing a little crazy laugh as she bended some earth and threw it more.

Aang jumped in the air was about to attack, but stopped and did a little karate chop, which didn't do jack shit. Everyone stopped in place. "Was there something i missed?" Toph said confused as she walked away from the dummy.

"Aang, you had to attack and kill him. Why didn't you?" Zuko said going up to the dummy.

"I can't do it, it's goes against my nature." Aang said with a look on sorrow on his face.

"But you have to do it." Sokka said going up to him. "Why can't you?!"

"It's too hard for me to do it." Aang said before out of nowhere, Reaper jumped down from his tree with his helmet on, got his wristblade out and slashed the dummy's head off with one swing. He then picked the head up and put it in Aang's hands.

"H-How hard was that?" Reaper asked before walking off leaving Aang concerned and worried.

**Ealiler that day........**

Over at the Fire Nation Placle, Azula was combing her hair as Ty-Lee sat down on a chair looking at the sun. Her mind was still on not only Tadanobu's suicide, but also Combustion Man's body being shown to her and Azula, it haunted her that someone had the willpower and weapons to do it. But the word "Demon" got imprinted in her head.

When she was with the traveling circus, she was surrounded by people who belivied in Demons and thought they were around. She heard of all the types, but never really belivied in them. But now, she knew she had to see some of the Damage for herself. "What's wrong love?" Azula's voice asked.

Ty-Lee turned her face towrds her lover. "I have to go to Ember Island." Azula was puzzled at this.

"But why you need to back there?"

"Cause' all this talk abouyt demons is.....Bugging me, in the circus, everyone belivied in Demons, thinking they're among us. Ready to kill."

"You starting to-" Azula tried to ask before getting Ty-Lee's hand up in her face.

"Yes, it's been chewing at me since Tadanobu killed himself, Seeing Combustion's body only made it worse." Ty-Lee said with giref in her face. She then started to leave the room before looking back at Azula. "Just need to do this."

Azula lowered her head before going up to Ty-Lee and kissing her before letting go. "Just be careful."

"I will."

**Back in present time.......**

Ty-Lee was on Ember Island after getting a ride on a boat by a nice old man. She went where Tadanobu seen his leader killed, she could see the dried blood from the leader. It haunted it, then she noticed a foot print, it looked weird, like a lizard's foor, only it looked more human.

Then she found her way to Soun Li's home and asked her about Reaper. She was pretty much told the same stuff that Tadanobu gotten. So that didn't work, So she just contunied to look for more info. As she walked, she heard a laughter behind her, it sounded weird and croaky.

"I hear you want to look for him. They say you looking all over. Tell me why, Babylon, Ms. Acrobat." The man's voice said before he came out. He was tall, lanky and old while Tan, he had dreadlocks and a huge beard. He seemed to wear a black robe with red lining and he had on many rings, also seemed to have a fake arm/hand.

"Who are you?" Ty-Lee asked confused at this man and how he knew about her.

"They call me many names young child." The old man said before grabbing some dirt and brushing it down on the ground. "Takashi is what they call me."

Ty-Lee nodded at this Takashi fellow. "All right, why you follow me?

Takashi did a croak of a laugh. "Cause i'm the all knowing one of Ember Island and you're looking for Reaper."

Ty-Lee's eyes grew when he said that. "Yes, you know about him?"

"Not much, only this bit of infomation." Takashi said befroe taking what appeared to be bones out of his coat. He then dropped them on the ground. He smiled at Ty-Lee. "This Reaper ain't of this world."

"I know, he's a demon." Ty-Lee said back before Takishi shook his head.

"No, not demon. Upper life." He said before pointing up. "From there."

"From space, you're crazy, i'm leaving." Ty-Lee said before walking off leaving Takashi alone, he picked up a bone and shook his head.

"Non-Beliviers, they never last long." He said before walking off.

Back to Ty-Lee, she was walking when she noticed a fire. "What the?" She snuck over behind a bush to see Aang and the others going into their hut. "No way, the Avatar, gotta tell Azula, so she can attack them."

"N-No, not demon." A electronic voice said behind her, this caused fear to spread in Ty-Lee, she turned and stood in front of a cloaked figure which uncloaked to reviel Reaper towering over her. "T-Tell me about Azula."

Ty-Lee then ducked from a swipe from Reaper's wristblade and got in fighting postion. "Who are you?"

"T-The one you call Reaper." The Predator said as he got his netgun out. Him saying this shocked Ty-Lee.

"You're the demon!"

"N-No." Reaper said shaking his head. "N-No demon." He then fired his netgun at Ty-Lee who jumped out of it's path. It got caught on a tree, to which Ty-Lee jumped on it's branch, ready to fight. "T-T-Tell me about Azula and i'll let you live."

"No" Ty-Lee said in a rare serious tone. Reaper shook his head and jumped on the branch she was on.

"I warned you." Reaper said before getting his Combi-Stick out.

"As the demon shown his form, the man fought on to the end." Ty-Lee said ready to strike., Reaper then remembered the Chinese solider who he killed that said the same thing, must be related, maybe.

"由於他的惡魔的形式顯示，該名男子戰鬥到最後。" *1 The Chinese Soilder's recored voice said though Reaper's helmet before the two charged at each other.

**Over where our other heroes are........**

Aang was remind that he had to take the Fire Lord's life and he ain't happy. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks." He said at the others who were eating dinner. "I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can! You're the Avatar." Sokka said in a joking tone. "If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"None of you under-" Aang started to yell be out of nowhere, Reaper's Combi-stick shot though and got stuck in the wall near Sokka which almost got him.

Sokka was freaked out about that. "I take it back!, the universe won't forgive you!" Then he noticed something red on it and it was dripping. "Oh please don't let that be what i think it is."

"Oh no." Katara said as she got up and went outside to see what happened and her screams answered it.

"Katara!" Both Aang and Sokka said running to her side as did Suki, Zuko and Toph.

"Ty-Lee?" Zuko said shocked at what he saw. Impaled on the wall, almost dead on the wall was indeed Ty-Lee. She tried to grip the combi-stick, but then surcumbed to her wound and died there on the wall.

"She's......Gone." Toph said shocked as she heard no heartbeats from her. Reaper then appeared then took the Combi-stick out before un-extending it.

"Why did you kill her?!?!" Aang yelled at Reaper in both anger and tears. "She didn't deserve that."

"Y-Yes she did." Reaper said before taking off his helmet. "She mentioned Princess Azula and getting her to attack you."

**Another Dead Hero- How'd you like that ladies and gents, maybe the most shocking moment in this fanfic, i killed off Ty-Lee! Wait till' Azula finds out, oh boy. I didn't wanna kill her off at first, but then i thought "Something has to drive Azula even more crazy" and this is it. That about it really, hoped you like. The chapter is named after a Nico Vega song. Peace and R&R**


	10. Playing With Dolls

**Another Dead Hero- I'm back people! What is up ya'll, did you like the last chapter? Better had dudes. I had Ty-Lee die, not a proud desicion, but pretty fucking good plot twist, how is the Gaang (And Azula) Gonna react to it? Guess we'll see We're getting close to the end of the first part of "Sozin's Comet,", then it's onto the second part. Hope you all enjoy and R&R people!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 9: Playing With Dolls**

"She what!" Sokka yelled at Reaper as he went up to him.

"S-She mentioned the Princess and if i recall right." Reaper said in his electronic voice before taking off his helmet showing off his very anger filled face at Aang. "She's been trying to fucking kill you!"

"So that's your reason to kill Ty-Lee?! Just cause she was gonna tell Azula about us?!" Aang yelled back at Reaper who's face you can tell was in dark anger.

"You're gonna have to accept taking a persons life when you kill the Firelord sometime in your life!" Reaper growled back. "This must be all a joke to you."

"This isn't a joke Reaper, none of you have any idea of what situation I am in!" Aang yelled back before Katara came up to him worried.

"Aang, we all understand, its just that-"

But Aang wasn't happy and not in the mood. "Just what Katara, what?!" The Waterbender who he loved was a little scared.

"We're trying to help." Katara said shocked at how Aang acted towards her.

"Then when you figure out a way to beat the firelord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang yelled back.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara said, but he wasn't listening and started to storm away in anger.

Katara started to go after her, but Zuko got her shouder and stopped her in place "Leave him alone, he needs to sort it out by himself." He then looked at Reaper who was picking up Ty-Lee's corpse. "And what are you doing."

"I'll be back." Reaper growled before walking away with the corpse.

"I know he's a good guy, but he scares me." Sokka said creeped out by what the Predator did.

"Creepy dude, but his kind seems cool, just didn't expect Ty-Lee.....To be killed by him" Toph said weirded out.

"Come on Sokka, we need to get some sleep." Suki said grabbing Sokka before the both started to walk towards the house.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Zuko said as the others went back into the beach house, not noticing the person in the bushes watching em'.

"Oh my, gotta get out of here!" The boat rider who rode Ty-Lee over to the island whispered to himself. He then ran off away from the site, also not noticing Reaper who noticed him as he was hiding.

**Reaper's POV**

"_Normally i would go after him, but he's old and frail, not worth the kill_" Reaper thought before walking to the beach with Ty-Lee's body. "_Now to get rid of the body._"

**Normal POV**

Over where Aang was, he went over to a rock and started to meditates with Momo near him. Soon later, he ended up failing asleep for a while before he somewhat woke up to see a island that wasn't there when they got there. Then if by command, Aang started to walk towards the island, Momo confused by this started to follow him.

**The next morning......**

Everyone was packed up to go, but they couldn't find Aang or Reaper anywhere, which confused them, they looked all over the island in everyspot they can look, then they found Aang's foot prints which lead to the ocean and ended there. "Where are they?" Katara said worried. "They didn't just vanish in thin air." Sokka said before Reaper appeared without Ty-Lee. "Scratch that, Aang couldn't just vanish in thin air."

"What you mean Aang's gone?" Reaper growled looking around. Toph went up to him.

"He just...Dissapeared without a trace." the blind Earthbender said tapping on the ground. "Wait a minute...has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

Sokka was horrifed now. "Oh no!" Everyone looked at him. "I knew it was only a matter of time!" He yelled running towards Appa "Appa ate Momo!" He then opened Appa mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara said weirded out by what Sokka was doing. Sokka shook his head.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka yelled back before climbing into Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here." Zuko said shaking his head to which Sokka, drenched in Sky Bison spit climbed out.

"What do you think we should do?" Suki asked Zuko who was little offset.

"Why you asking me?"

"W-Well by the sounds of things, you've been hunting these guys before turning good." Reaper said with his helmet back on.

"Yeah, so you're leader since you're a expert at tracking Aang down." Sokka said trying to clean himself up.

"Ah great." Zuko said before something dawned on his mind. "Wait, Reaper, what you do Ty-Lee's body?"

Reaper then pointed to a set of rocks to which had a nice pink flower on them on the beach. Everyone walked up to it, seems the sand was dug up. "You.....Buried her?" Katara asked Reaper who nodded.

"You take her skull?" Toph asked wondering if he did. Reaper shook his head.

"N-No, decided to fair and treat her body how any other human would." Reaper said before walking off "We may have fought for 30 seconds, but she put up a fight and she was honorable" He kept walking, but Zuko stopped him.

"Wait, i know a way we can find Aang!"

"How?" Katara asked.

"We go to the Earth Kingdom, that's where June will be." Zuko said before getting on Appa to which everyone started to get on.

"T-This June better be of help." Reaper said before getting on himself, then they all started to fly off to the Earth Kingdom on Appa.

**Over where Azula is........**

Azula was happy, her father has made her Fire Lord when he became the Phoenix King, and she was to have Ty-Lee her Fire Lady...Well co-Fire Lady (**Ha- ADH**), she was so happy. All because she would regin over the world, granted it was under her father's rule, but at least Zu-Zu wasn't part of it. She was happy till a Guard knocked on her door. "Princess Azula, you have a vistor!"

"Send her in." Azula said as nothing happened, the door didn't open. "I order you to let her in."

"Well, the vistor ain't a woman." The guard's voice said to which Azula was confused.

"Then why is he here?" Azula asked not happy.

"Well he says he has info on....The killer." The guard said to which Azula picked up her head.

"Let him in."

The door was opened and the figure walked in. It was the old boat captain that drove Ty-Lee to Ember Island. "Thank you-"

"Be quiet, what do you have to tell me?" Azula commanded to which the old man was scared.

"I seen Reaper kill a person and-" The old man said before Azula got up to him.

"Tell me."

"Well he seems to be working for the Avatar." The old man said to which Azula smiled.

"So he's working for the Avatar, ain't that different." Azula said happy "Bet Ty-Lee told you to tell me that a surprise. The old man got freaked out when Azula mentioned her lover's name and the Fire Princess noticed that. "Wait, what happened?"

"Remember that person that was killed?" The Old man said to which Azula nodded her head in a creepy way. "Well...It....Happened to be......Ty-Lee." Azula's eyes grew big and shocked.

"Reaper killed Ty-Lee?" Azula asked with tears in her eyes as she turned around next to a stone figurine to which the old man tried to help her out. Bad move old man as if out of nowhere, Azula turned around inanger and sadness and started to slam the stone figurine on the old man's head. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!! NNNNOOOO!!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD REAPER! YOU'RE FUCKIN' DEAD!" she cried/screamed as she kept slamming the stone on the old man's head which was already broken up...And dead.

The guard outside the door came in hearing the screaming when he stopped to look at the blood y Azula over the corpse, weapon in hand. "In the name of the spirits."

"No.......No spirits." Azula said before sending her blue flames at the guard and setting him on fire, this wasn't good as Azula had just........Well snapped, duh. She started to kill everyone she seen in a mix of anger and saddness. She then got out to the courtyard and knelled down and looked at the blood on the ground. "I promise Reaper, i'll find you and i'll kill anyone who gets in my way, including the Avatar."

**Another Dead Hero- How was that, shorter than normal, but all good. Seems the Gaang and Reaper are headed towards the Earth Kingdom to get June's help. Had Reaper bury Ty-Lee since i whoguth he would feel bad about it and respected her since she put up a fight. And now Azula found out and is now on a murderious rampage, awesome! Hoped ya'll like it. The chapter was named after a Slayer song. Enjoy and R&R!**


	11. Stillborn

**Another Dead Hero- Back people with a new chapter, so things are getiing insane! The chapter now is gonna go into the 2nd part of "Sozin's Comet"; "The Old Masters", wonder how Reaper will feel around em'. Azula has also gone insane (At last!), but how things will change, we'll see. Oh and Aang will still appear in the next chapters and all, but not as much since it would be kinda hard to write stuff for him, though i promise he'll be in the next chapters. Enjoy and R&R people!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 11: Stillborn**

After traveling for a while, our heroes and Reaper were in the Earth Kingdom. Soon Zuko had landed Appa near what appeared to be a tavern "Suki, you, Reaper and Toph keep a eye on Appa." Sokka said which got him a slap over the head by Toph and let out a wlep. "Ow, didn't mean any offense!"

"I know, just wanted to hit you." Toph said with a smile.

"Toph, just do it. Me, Katara and Sokka are going in there to see if June's here." Zuko said as he got off as did the two others, they then noticed Reaper getting off.

"Reaper, you coming too?" Katara asked asked the Predator who nodded his head.

"Y-Yes, and if she doesn't give you the infomation you want, i'll make her." Reaper said getting his wristblade out.

Katara got up to him. "Can't have another person die from your hand now, keep cool." The Predator looked though his helmet at Katara wit ha not happy look, but put his wristblade back.

But he did raise a finger up. "A-Anyone attacks, i'll attack." And with those words, the four walked out towards the tavern, as they entered, they seen it was one of your basic taverns and it was normal. Everyone looked at our heroes, mostly Reaper who stood taller than everyone there. our heroes heard many wispers, mostly relating to Reaper. The only person who didn't care was a woman in dark clothes who was drinking a drink. "There she is." Zuko said pointing at her.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka yelled now remembering who the woman was as they walked towards her. Everyone else calmed down when they found out Reaper or the group wasn't for them.

"Yup, back in the good ol' days." Zuko said with a smirk on his face.

They got up to the woman known as June who noticed them and sighed. "Oh great. It's prince pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

Zuko wasn't happy with the comment. "He's my uncle, and he's not here."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June said with a smile as she noticed Katara with him, both Firebender and waterbender was shocked at this accusion.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara yelled at the same time as Zuko yelled "She's not my girlfriend!"

June put her hands up in a fake apolgoy look. "Okay, okay, sheesh! I was only teasing." She then noticed Reaper and was confused. "Who's he."

"N-N-None of your bussiness." Reaper said though his helmet to which June shrugged, not caring.

So what do you want?"

"I need you're help finding the Avatar." Zuko asked with his voice calmed down.

June only shook her head. "Hm. Doesn't sound too fun."

Then out of nowhere, Reaper took of his helmet showing his face to June, tok June by the neck, lifted her up and get his wristblade out. "DOES THE END OF YOUR WORLD SOUND LIKE MORE FUN?!" Reaper yelled at the woman causing people to look at him unmaked and were shocked at how he looked. "WELL?!

"Reaper, remember our agreement." Katara said trying to calm him down to which Reaper clicked his mandbiles.

"Not harming her yet." Reaper growled to which he wasn't letting go till he heard June laugh.

"Ah...So you the infamous Reaper everyone's talking about." Her saying that made all the others in the room beside her, Reaper, Sokka, Katara and Zuko stare in horror. The killer they heard about in the tavern they were in. Reaper nodded his head. "Huh....Never expected you to work for the Avatar, nice job."

"So you gonna help us?" Sokka asked. June tried to shurgg, but was still held up by Reaper.

"If Pussy face lets me go, yes." June said with a smirk, Reaper then remembered when Harrigan said that to him, but he didn't care. She was gonna help, so he let her down.

"Sorry about that." Reaper growled before putting June down and putting his wristblade back and getting his helmet back on. "N-Now how are you gonna help us."

"Well gonna need Nyla for that?" June said as she walked out the tavern as did the others. Before Reaper looked at a person who was scared of him. Then Reaper took his combi-stick out and looked to attack the person who screamed. But the Reaper stopped in place and only used Harrigan's recorded laugh to freak out the person even more. Seemed got a jolly out of it, the tavern patron might have shit himself.

When Reaper got out, he seen the others and June near some huge animal almost the size of Appa, but looked to be a crossbreed between a huge ass Anteater, a German Shepherd Dog, and a Star-Nosed Mole. He watched as the creature wasn't in a good mood, then he heard June calm the beast down. "Nyla!" She said throwing a big piece of juict meat.

**Reaper's POV**

"_So this June keeps this _"_Nyla_"_ as a pet, seems to be calm whenever around her._" Reaper thought as June kept Nyla calm.

"Who's my little, mmm, shnuffly, wuffly." June said in a cute tone

"_Wow....Try to calm a animal in space that, you get killed_" Reaper thought confused.

**Normal POV**

When Nyla noticed the scent Reaper, she snarled at the Predator who took his wristblade out, but June calmed both down again. "Whoa! Careful there." She said getting close to Reaper, looking up to his alien body and how it looked human. "Okay.....so who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said to which she took out Aang's glider. June took it and put it up to Nyla who tried to smell it, but it shook it's head.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked confused at June who just nudged her shoulders.

"Means you're friend's gone!" The bounty hunter said before giving it back to Katara.

Toph only shook her head. "We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him."

Now it was June's turn to shake her head and laugh a bit. "No I mean he's gone, gone. He doesn't exist!"

**Over where Aang is.....**

"Where are we Momo?" Aang asked Momo after he woke up on a weird island, confused out of his mind. "Maybe I'm in the spirit world? But wait, you can see me." He said o Momo who just tilted his head at Aang. "We could both be in the spirit world." Aang then tried to Airbend which worked out. "Nope, my bending works." He said thinking before seeing the top of the island which was a very high cliff.

"Maybe if we climb to the top of the island, we can figure out where we are."

**Over where Azula is.....**

The once.....Able minded Princess is now inside her room with a bunch of people who were afraid that if they did something wrong, she would kill them. "Oh Lee!" Azula said to which a shaky and scared big man went up to her. "Please work on my hair."

"Yes-Yes Princess." The man known as Lee said scared for his life, so she started to cut the hair a bit before she made a wrong move......REALLY BAD wrong move. "Oh-Oh no! i'm-" She tried to plead before Azula turned around in anger and lit her on fire. The woman ran around a bit on flames before falling out the window to her.....Falling and burning death. Azula only laughed at this in a insane style.

"Excuses, like assholes." Azula said before getting up. "Everyone has em'." She then got up to two well bodied "And well fucking scared" women and gave em' both a evil smile. "No my.....Sex Slaves, i need some.....Rough action." She said with a creepy purr. (**Oh man, she's really getting into the insane part......Still would be hot though- ADH**)

**Back where our heroes, Reaper, and June are.....**

"What do you mean, Aang doesn't "exist?" Do you mean he's, you know, dead?" Sokka yelled after hearing Aang was "Gone" gone.

June shook her head. "Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, that's a real headscratcher." She then got on Nyla. "See ya!"

"Helpful, real Helpful!" Toph yelled as the two were just about to leave, but Zuko got in the two's way.

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the firelord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." He said before running off, Reaper then went up to Nyla who at first was unnevred a bit before letting Reaper pet her.

June was a little weirded out at this. "Huh, Nyla never let's anyone pet her besides me." She then got off and went up to him. "Got some special trick?"

"N-Not that i know of.' Reaper said before looking up at June. "T-The only animals on this planet i got used to was the Bison and the one you humans call Momo"

"So wait, you're not a demon or spirit?" June asked to which Reaper shook his head. "What are you then?"

Reaper pointed up to the sky. "O-Other life." June was surprised at that,

"Wow, never thought there was ever any other life." She said before Zuko came by with a sandal. Not a lot of people liked the smell.

"You kept your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked Zuko who smiled and nodded as he gave it to June.

"I think its kind of sweet." Toph said with a smile on his face as she did find it sweet.

"W-What Nyla getting?" Reaper asked June who who smiled and pointed towards the direction where Nyla turned her head.

"That way. Towards Ba Sing Se." June said before getting back on Nyla. "Come on!"

"Well looks like we get to see your uncle." Toph said to Zuko who got a grim look on his face.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"Oh and Reaper's riding with me!" June yelled to the others to which Reaper looked at her confused. "I wanna know more about your kind, curious." She finished with a smile.

Reaper looked at the others who just were confused at her, but they motioned for him to do so. "F-Fine, but i'm not gonna like it."

**Back where Aang is.....**

As Aang was wondering the island with Momo, he noticed somethign weird in the ground. "What the?" He looked at it more, then got on a high point to see it from above since it was so big. "Wow...." What he saw a large hexagon symbol on the groudn. "That's...Different." He then checked the ground. "Doesn't seem to be made of rock....Or anything of earth."

**Another Dead Hero- All right, another chapter down! How was it, didn't have Azula in it much, but seem her rage not only goes though her anger and hate....But lust........Weird. But now our heroes and Reaper are now with June on their way to Ba Sing Se. Seems June is interested in Reaper....Interesting. Well i hoped you all liked this chapter, been atching to use a Black Label Society song name as a chapter name and i did. Enjoy and R&R!**


	12. Touch Of Gray

**Another Dead Hero- I'm back! Sorry for not doing update for this for a while, had other BS in the way. Also was doing my TDI fanfic, so sorry about that people. But lets get back to some good ol' crossover stuff! With Aang on the lion turtle with the spirits, I'm gonna have em' in the chapter, but not as much. Let's get going with this! Enjoy and R&R people!**

**Predator/ATLA: Shattering The Skys Above**

**Chapter 12: Touch Of Gray**

It was nightfall by the time our heroes, Reaper and June had reached the breached gates of Ba Sing Se. They all got off their rides, Nyla was checking out the walls. Reaper looked at the creature a bit. "Wh-What is it doing."

"Saying that this is where we stop." June said she got up to Nyla petting her. "This is where we stop."

"Guess he's here then." Zuko said to himself.

"Might as well camp here tonight" Katara said as everyone agreed with her.

"Well nice of you for helping us, but guess you gotta leave now." Sokka said to June who only laughed a wee bit. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not going, i'm staying, hell i'm gonna help you guys with your fight." June said to which everyone looked at her surprised.

"...... Why?" Toph asked.

"Cause of the small bit of info i learned about our fellow alien friend here, i want to know more." June said with a smirk to which Reaper shook his head knowing that he should have not told her (After she kept nagging him.) that he was a hunter. "Plus i always to see that bitch of a sister beat by her bro...... No offense." June said the last part to Zuko.

"It's okay." Zuko said as he helped unpack with Katara.

**Over where Aang is.....**

After wondering about the island he and Momo were on, Aang decided to contact Avatar Roku to see if he had anything on the island. But Roku didn't know either, but did notice Aang little iffy. "Let me guess Aang, you're conflicted over something."

"Yes, i've been told by everyone that i have to kill the Fire Lord to end this war, but i can't do it." Aang said in a frustrated tone. Roku knew that Aang was having problems with killing people.

"My own disciplined outlook on being the Avatar was ultimately what caused the war to happen." Roku said with a look of regret on his face to which Aang was a bit shocked. "If I had been more decisive, and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin, and stopped the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang, you must be decisive." And with those words, he disappeared leaving Aang alone.

**Back to out heroes.....**

Soon everyone was sleeping except Reaper, he was once again getting his weapons ready for battle as he knew he would be part of it. As he sharpened his wrist blade as the fire shined on his blade, he noticed June go up to him. "W-What do you want? I already gave you some bit of info."

"I know, just wanna know why you ain't asleep like the others." June asked as she untied her ponytail. She had long black hair when it wasn't tied by her headband.

"I-I should say the same about you." Reaper said back to which June smiled a bit.

"I'm not that sleepy"

"S-Same here."

"If you're a hunter, why are you helping the Avatar?" June asked a question which has been bugging her since she met Reaper. "Planning to kill him afterwards?"

Reaper took off his helmet to breath in a bit. "No, i was given the decision to take charge of my destiny. Being part of my kind, we are hunters. We hunt down people who we deem as a fight and fight them. Only few humans have beat our kind and we give them our respect. Those who don't win, we take their heads as trophies. Though there's some of my kind who kill just for the kill, not honor." He growled as June took in all this info. "I killed over 50 people for honor. I now choose to go my own way and now i'm helping the Avatar with his quest." He then put his wrist blade back in place before looking his one good eye and cybernetic one at June. "What's your story?"

June stopped a bit and sighed at the memories of her life. "Not really the best, but i might as well tell you."

**Flashback time!**

"_I was born in the Earth Nation, my mom died early in my life. So it was just me and my father who tought me everything i knew. Like me, he was a bounty hunter, one of the best. You might have liked him. Like you, he went by a honor code, he would only go after any bad people, no one that was innocent. But if anyone was intercepted as a threat, they would be killed by him._"

Young June is with her father coming back from a job, up to a rare animal collector. As a reward for doing his job, the animal collector gives June's father a infant Shirshu. So June's father gives June the shirshu. June is happy and gives her father a hug.

"_My father for doing a job got Nyla as a reward for doing a job. So he gave me her, i had Nyla for 17 years._ _But the good times have to end somewhere."_

June's father now is fighting a Fire Nation Solider as June and Nyla watch. There's a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers around them dead.

"_My father one day was given a job to take out a bunch of Fire Nation solders. He took out all of them except one, they fought with each other for a logn time till'...."_

June's father then gets stabbed in the stomach. He's on his knees. The Fire Nation Solider is about to strike. But then June's father quickly uses his whip and wraps it around the soldiers neck, then June's father tugs on it, snapping the soldier's neck, killing him. June and Nyla runs up to June's father and try to hold him up.

"No! Daddy! Don't die!" Young June pleaded, but her father smiled at her.

"It's alright June, we all die sometime in our life." Her father said before winching a bit. "Looks like i'm going to be reunited with your mother."

"Please.... I love you Daddy." June cried a bit before getting a small peck on the cheek.

"I love you too June, I know you'll make a difference in the world....." Her father said before lying down dead.

"_My father died that day, so it was just me and Nyla since._"

**Back to where we are!**

June had a sad face on her face to which Reaper noticed. "I buried my father that day. I became a bounty hunter because of him." June then looked Reaper and smiled at him. "He told me i was going to make a difference and look where i am now."

Reaper who took in all the info he got from June and wondered.

**Reaper's POV**

"_So she was orphaned at a early age and became a hunter. She's now making a difference._" Reaper thought.

**Normal POV**

"You have a-" Reaper said before sensing something wrong. He put his helmet back on and looked around. Besides June, the others and the fire's heat patterns, he noticed other heat patterns. "We're not alone."

That's when a huge wall of fire happened all around the camp, everyone got out unprepared, but ready to fight. "What's going on here?" Katara asked looking around.

"Don't know, but i'm sensing 4 people around us!" Toph said before four people appeared as the fire died down. One of them smiled at the group and came towards them. He was tall, looked like he was 100 years old, but looked better than he did.

"Well, look who's here." The man said as Katara and Sokka smiled at him.

"Bumi!" They both said as they hugged him, soon Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Pakku came out. Zuko, Toph, Reaper and June were confused at this.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!" Sokka said to Pakku who just announced he married Sokka and Katara's grandma. Toph was confused at hearing this.

"Wait, why are we surround by old people?" Toph asked.

"How do you all know each other?" Suki asked also confused.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi said with his..... Bumi smile.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, a group that transcends the divisions of the Four Nations." Piandao said with a nod to which Zuko noticed something.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said surprised and shocked.

"That's the one!" Bumi said with his weezy laugh going on. But then he stops a bit. "Wait! Someone's missing from your group! Someone very important!" He paused for a bit. "Where's Momo?" Bumi said leaning down on to Sokka, face-to-face to which Sokka was about to fall.

"He's gone... and so is Aang." Sokka said weirded out.

"Oh, well. So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about" Bumi said patting Sokka on the back to which Sokka losses balance and falls. "Let's go." Then Bumi earthbends himself in the air and laughs crazily to which everyone looks at him.

"....... He seemed cool." June said to which Reaper nodded also a little weirded out. Jeong Jeong then approached the two.

"Well hello June." He said to which June nodded her head. "How's your job going?"

"Getting better, so you're part of the White Ltus, never would have guessed." June said as she gave the old man a hug.

"Sometimes we all get surprised." Jeong Jeong said before noticing Reaper.

"Who's the huge guy?" He asked.

"R-Reaper." The Predator said before Jeong Jeong smiled.

"Ah, you're that fella that Iroh met, he's here you know?"

**Another Dead Hero- How'd you like that, gone into June's past and felt like I had too…… That's it really, Two stories done in one day, I need a break. The chapter was named after a Grateful Dead song. R&R people!**


End file.
